


The Grand Escape

by rubberduckz84



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: Lessa is determined to leave Hadrian's Wall with her knight. So much so that she'll do whatever possible. She always thought herself a clever woman and now she must be very, very clever.
Relationships: Galahad/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur." 
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

The slight figure ran through the forest, crashing through underbrush and trees at top speed. Instinct told her she was being too loud, but she knew they likely couldn’t hear them over the crashing of their horses. She leapt off a log and reached up for a branch, pulling herself upwards into the tree. It seemed a good enough place to hide until her would-be captors passed by underneath.

“Where in damnation did she disappear to this time?” a bearded, dark-haired man growled as he bounded into the clearing on his horse, followed by another of his comrades. He looked around in the dark, his brown eyes deftly searching through the dark.

“You get to explain to her father how she slipped away this time if we don’t find her, Galahad,” his much larger, jollier comrade said, chuckling.

“Keep looking, Bors. Why must she insist on being so, so… insufferable? We have much more important things to be doing than searching in the forest for her. If if were up to me, I’d just let the Woads have her,” the first shouted as he looked through the dark underbrush.

“Apparently the Roman soldiers have no luck searching for her,” Bors replied. “Say she’s too quick and too quiet.”

“More like they’re too slow and clumsy,” Galahad retorted. “Half blind as well, apparently, if they let her slip through the gate so much.”

“Someone obviously sees her. They sound off the alarm every time she sneaks out,” Bors said with a chuckle.

“She’s here,” a third man said, this one riding up behind them and speaking much softer. The woman froze, attempting to be as silent as possible, holding her breath. She should have known her father would send out the scout, Tristan. He would make sure to find her quickly.

“And where is she, Tristan?” Galahad said, nearly close to losing his patience. Tristan pointed up. All three men looked into the branches, just barely making out the silent figure wrapped in a dark cloak and holding to a large branch in the dark. 

“Alessandra, would you please come down? I’d rather not have to climb up and drag you out. Again,” Galahad shouted, his annoyance apparent.

“You might as well leave me! I refuse to go back to that horrible man! And I can wait up here all night!” she shouted back down. Galahad rolled his eyes and motioned to Tristan, who pulled out his bow and arrow. An arrow whistled up into the air, causing the woman to shriek as the branches rustled.

“That nearly hit me!” she shouted back down.

“We have more where that came from!” Galahad shouted, waiting. He looked over at his companions and nodded. Tristan sent another arrow up.

“For gods' sake, Galahad!” she shouted.

“Tristan’s the one shooting,” Galahad said boredly. “And what would your father say if he heard you say such things?”

“Tell him to stop before he kills me! I’m coming down!” she shouted. Galahad nodded and Tristan sent another up into the tree. “I SAID I’M COMING DOWN!”

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t dally,” Galahad shouted. He hopped off his horse and stood waiting. After some crashing and grunts, the woman dropped to the forest floor unceremoniously. Galahad immediately jumped on her, quickly tying her hands behind her back and then her feet.

“Is this really necessary?” she shouted as she scowled up at him.

“Considering the last time you managed to hop off my horse and run off, yes,” he said before hoisting her off the ground and over his saddle.

“You know if any harm comes to me, there will be hell to pay with my father,” she shouted, causing Galahad to roll his eyes and his companions to chuckle.

“Seeing as he’s the one who sent us out here, I don’t think he’ll mind if you have a few bumps and bruises,” Galahad said. The group made its way through the forest back towards the fort.

“What’s this make, Lessa? Two, three times this month?” Bors asked.

“Three,” Tristan replied. “Though she nearly made it another time.”

“Why do you live to torture your father so?” Bors asked.

“Me torture him? He lives to torture me, Bors,” she said. “I’d like to see you attempt living him with.” Bors chuckled as he reached over and smacked the woman on the thigh, causing her to shriek.

“I’d be quite happy to live in a big nice house, Princess,” he said. She lifted her head, attempting to look over at him.

“Watch it. I’ll tell Vanora,” she said. “And I’m no princess.” Bors stared at her.

“You wouldn’t,” he replied. 

“Watch me,” she shot back.

“If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I will gag you,” Galahad said.

“You know, you’d almost be handsome if you weren’t so grumpy,” Lessa said.

“And you’d almost be tolerable if you weren’t so vexing,” Galahad shot back.

“Please, Galahad, we all know you enjoy our time together,” Lessa said, grinning up at him.

“Don’t think I won’t gag you,” he replied. Her grin quickly turned into a scowl. She shut up and continued to sulk as they made their way through the gate and back into the fort. 

“Did you really need to hogtie her?” Lancelot shouted as he watched the three approach, mug of ale in hand. “Though I must say, the view is lovely.” He took in Lessa’s rump appreciatively.

“Lancelot! You so much as touch me-” she shouted, starting to wriggle over the horse.

“Please, continue,” Lancelot said, smiling. She started kicking instead, nearly landing one on his face.

“A little more feisty than usual tonight, aren’t we?” he said, sidestepping away. Galahad brought his horse to a stop and hopped off. He then lifted the squirming woman off the horse and tossed her over his shoulder. “If you need to burn off some of that energy, you do know where to find me.”

“Oh, sod off, Lancelot!” she shouted, glaring at him, though there was a hint of a smile. Lancelot chuckled as he watched Galahad continue to carry the woman into the large household locate next to the knights’ barracks.

“Why do you think she keeps trying to run away? She knows there’s nothing out there, right?” another man said, walking up to Lancelot. 

“I think she does it to annoy the ever loving life out of that father of hers, Gawain. Or maybe it’s because she loves being thrown over a man’s shoulder,” Lancelot replied with a chuckle. Gawain gave the curly-headed knight a look. “I dare you to tell me that you weren’t thinking it.” Gawain just chuckled and turned to head back to the tavern.

“Come. We best have a giant pitcher of ale waiting for Galahad for his trouble,” he said.

~~~

“Must you insist on carrying me the whole way? I can walk,” Lessa shouted as Galahad walked into the main hall of the residence.

“You might run again,” he replied before setting her down and facing the short woman.

“Thank God, you found her,” an older man said as he strode into the room. “Were the restraints necessary?” Lessa looked up at Galahad smugly as he reached around and cut the ties on her wrists.

“I assure you, it was,” Galahad replied before bending down and cutting the rope around her ankles.

“Thank you so much for bringing her back. Again,” the man said. He then turned his frown to his daughter. “Really, Alessandra. Why must you be so troublesome?”

“Maybe if you weren’t so suffocating, I wouldn’t try to run,” she said, glaring at her father.

“If that’s all, Captain?” Galahad said. The man nodded.

“You may go, Galahad,” he said. Lessa stuck her tongue out at the retreating knight’s back.

“All I asked God for was an obedient son,” the man muttered.

“Well then, father, either God has an incredible sense of humor or you must admit that He, in fact, does not exist,” she said, rubbing her wrists before removing her cloak. She heard a soft chuckle and glanced over, seeing Galahad give a slight roll of his eyes before leaving. 

“You know if I had had any other choice, I would have sent you to Rome long ago, Alessandra,” her father said sternly.

“Yes, it’s what you always say. But yet, you choose to keep me here in this godforsaken country,” she said before plopping down in a chair. “Not that I would care to go to Rome, either.”

“As you have made abundantly clear,” her father said.

“Rather I prefer to be anywhere where you are not,” she muttered. Her father glared at her.

“I do not have the patience to deal with you this night, daughter. Go to bed,” he said wearily. Lessa rolled her eyes and stood.

“Goodnight, father,” she said before disappearing upstairs.

~~~

“I really don’t understand why she’s hellbent on getting herself killed by running off into the woods every other week,” Bors said as the men sat around a table at the tavern.

“Because she lives to torture us,” Galahad said, falling onto the bench next to him.

“And why is it they always send you out?” Bors asked.

“He’s the only one besides Tristan who can seem to find her the first go around,” Lancelot said.

“More so, because Lancelot will attempt to have his way with her in the woods and end up with a black eye or worse,” Galahad said, glancing at the man in question across the table from him.

“I would do no such thing. She would gladly let me take her,” he said, grinning. 

“And then the captain of the Roman guard would have your head on a spit,” Tristan said calmly.

“He would never know,” Lancelot said with a wink.

“She does seem to have a certain fondness for Galahad here,” Gawain said, grinning. The young knight rolled his eyes. He took a long drink of his ale and stood. 

“I’m in no mood for this,” he muttered before stalking off. 

“Come now, Galahad! We’re just having a bit of fun!” Gawain shouted.

“Another night!” Galahad shouted back. He quickly made his way through the village to the barracks and his room. Once inside, he shut the door and turned, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. The woman lived to drive him crazy.

“Wondered when you’d make it back,” a voice said from a chair. Galahad looked over a sighed. 

“Lessa, isn’t sneaking out once enough for tonight?” he asked pushing off from the door.

“But I thought you loved our little adventures,” she said with a smirk, standing and pulling her hood from her head, revealing light blonde hair pulled back in a braid. 

“I’d like it if you didn’t run off into the forest. There are Woads out there and they will kill you,” he said sternly.

“Not this close to the wall,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. He stepped close to her, their noses almost touching.

“You are the daughter of the captain of the Roman guard. They will either kill you or take you captive,” he said. “And then I and my men must put our lives at risk because you’re bored or angry with your father. It’s not funny.” Lessa rolled her eyes and stepped over to the table, pouring a goblet of wine.

“You used to have a sense of humor,” she said. Galahad walked over and spun her around.

“I cannot risk losing you or you getting hurt,” he said, imploring with his eyes for her to take him seriously as he gripped her upper arms. “You must stop this foolishness, Lessa.”

She huffed slightly.

“Fine. I’ll think about it,” she said.

“You will stop,” he urged again. Lessa stared evenly at him.

“Fine,” she said softly. Galahad let go of her and stepped back. 

“How did you get in?” he asked, taking the goblet from her and taking a large gulp.

“Same as usual,” she said, grabbing the goblet back.

“And no one saw you?” he asked.

“Of course they didn’t,” she said with a snort. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Your father would kill me for this,” he said. “Or have me locked up or exiled.”

“What? For allowing his maiden daughter to be in your room this late at night unchaperoned?” she asked with a smirk.

“Lessa… you know this is crazy,” he said, looking at her, his dark brown eyes meeting her dark blue ones. “Soon we’ll get our papers and then I’m going back to Sarmatia.”

“And I’m going with you,” she said matter-of-factly. He sighed.

“You’re the daughter of a Roman captain,” he said.

“You forget I’m half Briton as well,” she said, frowning at him.

“You belong with your father. Either here or back in Rome,” he said. Lessa scoffed.

“I’ve never been there. I was born here. I don’t belong in Rome or with the Romans. I belong with you,” she stated. 

“You can do better than a Sarmatian knight,” he said softly.

“Would you let me make my own decisions, Galahad? I belong with you. The man I love - wherever that is,” she said firmly. “My father be damned.” Galahad sighed.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said solemnly. “If the Woads don’t kill me sooner.”

“They won’t. You won’t let that happen because you have me to come home to,” she said, smiling before she kissed him gently on the lips.

“You better get back before your father finds you missing again. And for the gods’ sake, will you stop running around in those breeches,” he said.

“You sound like my father,” she said, frowning slightly. “They’re easier to get around in. You can’t expect me to climb in and out of windows and over walls in a dress.”

“You shouldn’t be climbing in and out of windows or over walls to begin with,” he scolded slightly.

“Yes, but then we’d never have moments like this, would we?” she said, leaning in close and gazing up at him through her lashes.

“Lessa,” he said, warningly. 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“I told you… I’ll not do anything before we are wed,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Oh, so now you want to wed me?” she said, inching closer. Galahad rolled his eyes and stepped away.

“Would you please get home before you get both of us in trouble?” he begged, though the edges of his mouth twitched as though he could barely keep from smiling. Lessa stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

“If that’s what you wish,” she said softly before turning away and walking towards the open window, swaying her hips. Galahad rolled his eyes and let out a soft groan of frustration as he reached out and pulled her back to him. Lessa giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

“You drive me mad, woman,” he growled into her hair.

“And just think… you get this for the rest of your life,” she said, laughing softly.

“At least I know life will never be boring,” he said, kissing her neck. She turned around and faced him, taking his face in her small hands.

“You will get your papers soon. The bishop is coming to deliver them in not more than a week’s time. And then you will be free. And I will be yours. Completely,” she said solemnly.

“Until then, my love,” he whispered, gazing into her deep blue eyes. She kissed him soundly and then backed away, smiling.

“Until then,” she said before turning and crawling out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessa's plans have gone awry when her father throws a twist of his own. Those she is determined to find a way around it and use it to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur." 
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

The next day, Lessa moved through the market, this time appropriately dressed in a gown of forest green, her blonde hair held half back as she moved through the stalls.

“Lessa!” a red-headed woman shouted as she ran up to her, a child on her hip. Lessa smiled as she stopped and turned.

“Vanora!” she called out. The woman gave her a playful shove.

“How dare you make my lover go out after you in the woods again at night! If he dies trying to rescue your sorry arse, I’ll never forgive you,” Vanora said, glaring playfully at her.

“Well, I did give a certain knight my word that I would cease with running off,” Lessa said, rolling her eyes. Vanora laughed softly.

“Still sneaking around, are we?” she asked softly as the two moved through the stalls. 

“I’m working on a plan,” Lessa replied.

“Hopefully this one works better than all your others,” Vanora said. Lessa laughed softly.

“It will. Come a week from now, you and I will be headed off with our husbands to a land far away from here,” she said. Vanora chuckled.

“Husbands… seems so odd to say it out loud. You think Bors will finally wed me?” she asked.

“You’ve given him 11 children. I don’t see why not,” Lessa said, picking up some fruit and studying it.

“And what about you? Do you intend to give your knight 11 children?” Vanora asked.

“I plan to give him as many as the gods see fit to bless us with,” Lessa replied. “At the very least, we’ll certainly enjoy our attempts.”

“Spoken like a true pagan. What would your father say?” Vanora asked.

“Well, I’m soon to be wed to one. What can you expect?” Lessa said, grinning mischievously. 

“Alessandra, it’s good to see you managed to make it back safely,” a deep voice said. The two women stopped and Lessa bowed slightly.

“All thanks to your men, Arthur,” she said, smiling.

“I do wish you would stop putting them at risk,” he replied, slightly annoyed.

“I shall try,” she said with a sigh. “Father says we’re to have you and Brutus for supper tonight.” The serious knight nodded.

“Will you actually be there this time?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or will I have to send out Tristan and Galahad to fetch you from yet another tree?”

“If I must. Though I really do loathe Brutus’ company,” Lessa complained. “You’d think after I rebuffed him several times he would give up. Though I fear even father is starting to come around to him.”

“He’s only trying to do his best for his daughter,” Arthur replied.

“Please, you sound like him. Spoken like a true Roman,” Lessa said with another roll of her eyes.

“I’m just as much Roman as you are,” Arthur said.

“I know. Father keeps reminding me,” Lessa said.

“And soon we’ll be heading back to Rome,” Arthur said. Lessa stopped and stared at him.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Word is that Rome wishes to pull back from its farthest outposts. I suspect that means you and your father will be returning to Rome or sent elsewhere. As will I,” Arthur said. “Didn’t he tell you this?” Lessa froze before silently shaking her head.

“He’s said nothing to me,” she said. Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

“I assumed he would have told you by now. Bishop Germanus is to bring the new orders,” he said. Lessa seemed lost in her thoughts. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to see to my knights,” he said before nodding and walking away. 

“Lessa,” Vanora said, touching her arm.

“I’m not going to Rome,” Lessa finally said, looking to her friend. “I don’t know how I’ll pull it off, but by God or gods, I’m not going to Rome and I’m not going anywhere with my father.”

“You don’t know anything for sure,” Vanora said. 

“It doesn’t matter. I will marry Galahad and go with him to Sarmatia,” Lessa said, straightening her back. “Come on. I need to finish at the market.” She then strode off, a determined look on her face.

“Oh, Lessa,” Vanora said, rolling her eyes slightly.

~~~

“Well, lads. Tonight is the night,” Brutus said, grinning as he cleaned his sword with a group of other Roman soldiers in the armory. Off in a corner, the Sarmatian knights cleaned their own weapons, plainly ignoring the loud group of Roman soldiers. Especially Brutus, who was an officer of the Roman legions and often let it get to his head. He was tall, loud and made no attempts to hide his intentions with Captain Marcus Caecilius’ daughter.

“What?” another Roman soldier asked.

“I’m dining with the captain of the guard. And I believe tonight he will finally give me permission to marry his daughter,” Brutus said, grinning. “With Germanus bringing in the new orders, I’m sure he’ll see fit to wed us before we leave.” From across the room, one of the knights lifted his head slightly, glancing over at the Roman soldiers.

“Won’t this be the seventh or eighth time you’ve asked, Brutus?” the soldier said. “At some point you have to admit defeat.”

“I don’t intend to,” Brutus said. “She’s the only Roman woman in this damn fort and the best-looking piece of arse on the entire island. Not to mention, I’m the only man of high enough station that her father would allow her to marry.”

“Except Arthur,” another soldier said. Brutus continued cleaning his sword, though he frowned at him, clearing showing that he was choosing to ignore the statement.

“And if you can catch her. She’s always running off,” a different soldier replied.

“That’s easy enough. I intend to get her with child very quickly. Can’t go running off with a large belly, can she?” Brutus said, chuckling. He looked over, noticing one of the knights, Galahad, glaring at him. “What? Do you have something to say, Sarmatian?”

“Just think Alessandra deserves a bit more respect, is all,” Galahad responded. Brutus laughed.

“We both know all women are only good for rutting, cooking and heirs. Even those as high born as Alessandra,” Brutus responded. Galahad gripped his sword tightly.

“Back off, Galahad,” Bors said softly. Galahad looked over at him and then stood and walked off as the Roman soldiers laughed loudly.

Galahad stepped outside and took a deep breath, calming his nerves. The Roman soldier was getting more and more brazen, thinking his close relationship with the captain of the guard would gain him the right to marry his daughter. But Galahad knew that she had promised herself to him. It was times like this that he wondered if what they both hoped for would actually come to pass. Damn, Lessa and her insufferable optimism.

“You have to ignore him, Galahad,” Dagonet said, stepping up next to him. “You know Arthur can’t do anything to help you if you go and kill one of the Roman soldiers.”

“I try,” Galahad said feebly. “It’s just hard to hear some brute talk about your betrothed in that way. She’s so much more than that.”

“I know, but if you truly want to be with her, you cannot do something that would get you locked up or killed,” Dagonet said softly, glancing around. Galahad sighed.

“Do you think I’m mad for this?” he asked, glancing up at the older knight. “For thinking I can be with a woman like her?” Dagonet chuckled.

“I think you’re mad for wanting to be with a woman with that much spirit,” he replied. “But I know she loves you and you her. And that’s all we can hope for. To find someone we love.”

“I do love her,” Galahad admitted. “More than anything.”

“Then it will work out,” Dagonet said, slapping the younger man on the back before walking off.

“I hope you’re right,” Galahad whispered.

~~~

Lessa moved around the kitchen, checking the meal behind the cook. She knew her father was waiting for her with Arthur and Brutus, but she didn’t want to go in just yet.

“Would you stop fretting, mistress. It’s fine,” the cook said.

“I know. Just checking,” Lessa said. 

“Worried about what the young soldier will say, are we?” the cook responded, incorrectly placing Lessa’s frustration.

“I could care less what Brutus thinks. Rather I should like to slip something unpleasant into his wine,” Lessa said, glaring at the meat currently roasting on a spit.

“Always this back and forth. One day you’ll come to your senses. He’s the best you can do out here,” the cook replied. Lessa glared at her.

“He most certainly is not,” she said. “He’s the worst.” The cook chuckled.

“Get out of here. Shoo! They are in the main room waiting for you,” she said, swatting at Lessa. The young woman sighed and headed out, deciding she had put it off long enough. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked into the hall.

“There she is. Alessandra, we’ve been waiting for you,” her father said. Lessa offered the three men a smile and a nod.

“I was just checking on supper,” she said demurely. She saw Arthur chuckle sightly, immediately seeing through her act. She wasn’t sure if he knew about her and Galahad, but after years of sending his men to chase her down when she attempted to run away had formed a sort of camaraderie between them. Brutus, on the other hand, openly appraised her, causing Lessa to raise her eyebrows and seriously fight off rolling her eyes. She glanced at her father, but noticed he was too busy speaking with Arthur to notice.

“Let us sit,” her father said, motioning towards the table. Lessa sat next to her father at the head of the table, while Brutus moved to sit next to her. She scooted as close to her father as she could, catching Arthur smiling across from her. She was thankful to have him there, otherwise the dinner was sure to be insufferable between her father droning on about the Roman army and Brutus trying to sneak feels of her thigh or attempting to brush his foot against hers under the table. 

“I must thank you yet again, Arthur, for sending your men to find Alessandra,” her father said, sending a glare her way.

“It is nothing,” Arthur said, shooting an amused look at Lessa. “I must admit, we’re all curious as to how she manages to continue running off.”

“I’m not inclined to tell you, Sir Knight,” Lessa responded as she poured wine for the three men and then herself.

“But still, Alessandra, you must stop putting Arthur and his knights at risk,” her father admonished. “They are here to protect Rome and the Wall. Not chase after you every time you throw a tantrum.” Lessa couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Maybe if you weren’t so insufferable I wouldn’t attempt to run away,” she muttered.

“Is that anyway to speak to your father,” Brutus said, scowling at her. 

“I speak to my father any way I choose,” Lessa spat back, glaring at him. She heard a strangled laugh and glanced over at Arthur, who was quickly rearranging his face into a stern look as he coughed. 

“I believe this is a matter best left to Alessandra and her father,” Arthur said, meeting Brutus’ eyes. Lessa shot him a grateful look across the table.

“Very true,” her father replied, frowning at Lessa. “And it’s about time you settled down and stopped playing such childish games.”

“Whatever do you mean, father?” Lessa asked, taking a drink of her wine.

“I’ve decided it’s time you marry,” he replied. Lessa nearly choked.

“Beg your pardon,” she said, sputtering, eyes wide.

“You’re too old to be acting so childish. You’re nearly 19 as it is! So marriage is the best thing to calm you down. I should have made arrangements long ago as it is,” he said. Lessa continued to stare at him.

“Pray tell, who am I marrying?” she asked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. She just knew he was going to say Brutus. She would jump off the wall before she married Brutus.

“Well, seeing as Arthur is the only one in the village of the proper rank and station, you will marry him,” Marcus said matter-of-factly. Everyone at the table sat in shocked silence.

“I beg your pardon, but what?” Brutus asked, leaning forward.

“I’ve made no such intentions,” Arthur started to say as Lessa gaped at him.

“I know, I know. But it makes the most sense. You’re both Roman. And with the withdrawal of Roman troops coming, you can start a new life together in Rome,” he said.

“You can’t just order Arthur to marry me! You’re not the emperor!” Lessa shouted, sitting straight up in her chair as she glared at her father. “And do my own desires mean so little?” 

“I am your father so my say is all that matters where you are concerned,” he replied.

“But, again, what about Arthur?” Lessa replied. “You can’t expect him to just… just, go along with this.”

“Do you have any objections, Arthur?” her father asked, looking at the man. “You’ve always been fond of Alessandra, despite her missteps. Though, I dare say if you are unwilling, it shouldn’t be too hard to find another who is.” He glanced over to Brutus. Lessa watched the older knight as he was obviously searching for words. Part of her wanted him to protest on her behalf. But the other part worried that if he said no, that her father would promptly betroth her to Brutus. Perhaps that’s why he had invited both men that night. He had planned it that way from the beginning - one way or another, Marcus was marrying off his daughter.

“I feel I must refer to Alessandra on this matter,” Arthur said finally. Her father rolled his eyes and everyone looked to her. Lessa felt above all, she was a clever person. She quickly thought through her options. If she refused, her father would no likely betroth her to Brutus and she would have a much harder time getting out of that. But, if she agreed to marry Arthur, then perhaps there was still a way for her to be with Galahad. She would only need to find a way for them to run off before the wedding and they were sent back to Rome. 

So, she took a deep breath and looked across the table, meeting Arthur’s eyes.

“I agree to marry Arthur,” she said. Arthur seemed beyond shocked to see her give in so easily, while Brutus had started brooding next to her. Marcus, however, was beaming, thinking he had finally gotten through to his wayward daughter.

“Then it’s settled,” he said happily. Lessa begged Arthur to agree with her eyes.

“Then… it is,” he said, though he sounded unsure.

How they made it through the rest of dinner, Lessa was unsure, but they did. Mostly talking about the upcoming journey back to Rome. Lessa allowed her thoughts to wander for most of it, her mind already whirling with possible plans to get out of marrying Arthur and run off with Galahad. 

Thankfully at the end of the night, her father allowed her and Arthur a few moments alone, which she intended to put to good use.

“About the betrothal, I swear I had no idea that is what he intended when he invited me tonight,” Arthur said solemnly. Lessa put her hand up to silence him.

“Do not fret, Arthur. It was obvious from your reaction. Besides, I do not intend on marrying you,” she said quickly, glancing around to make sure they really were alone.

“If this is another of your schemes, Lessa,” he said softly, starting to become suspicious.

“Of course, it’s one of my schemes. Well, I suppose this wasn’t the initial idea, but I can work around it. I do not intend to marry you because I do intend to leave this place with Galahad once he is released from Rome,” she said bluntly. The knight stared at her.

“Your father would never allow it,” he said finally.

“I know,” Lessa said, sighing. “But now you must help us. Whether you like it or not, you are involved.”

“Lessa,” Arthur said in warning.

“Arthur, if you or I had refused we both know my father would have betrothed me to Brutus and no one wants that except Brutus. It would end horribly - most likely with my blade in his back,” she spat softly. “This is the best way.”

“How long have you been in a secret relationship with my knight?” Arthur asked.

“Does that matter? Long enough,” Lessa replied. Arthur just stared at her. “It’s been about two years or so,” she admitted.

“Do not tell me all those times you ran away were just some excuse to meet with him,” Arthur said, looking furious. 

“Of course not. I ran away to torment my father - you’ve seen how heavy-handed he can be with me. I had no idea Galahad would be the one to always come after me,” she whispered furiously. “But, you will be glad to hear that I’ve promised to stop. Or at least that I wouldn’t leave the Wall. But none of that matters now. We have a week until the bishop comes and not much longer after that before father intends for us to leave for Rome. We must come up with a plan before then. I must be free from my father. And I choose to do so by being with Galahad.”

“Please tell me you haven’t laid with him yet,” Arthur said. Lessa scoffed.

“Not that it’s any of your concern, but no. Galahad is a knight and gentleman. Despite my best efforts… though… do you suppose that could work? Would father allow me to be with him if we told him that I had?” she asked, her face earnest. Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at her. She glared at him. “I’m being serious, Arthur.”

Arthur watched her a moment before sighing heavily.

“I will help you,” he said, giving in. “But only because I know you’ll do it anyway and probably end up getting yourself killed or worse.” Lessa grinned.

“You won’t regret this,” she said before quickly kissing his cheek. 

“I should hope not,” he said resignedly. She then led him out. 

“Until we meet again, betrothed,” she said dramatically. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Until next time, Lessa,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

Galahad strode purposely, looking for Arthur the next morning, his thoughts in turmoil. News had spread like wildfire throughout the village. The Roman captain’s daughter was set to wed the leader of the Sarmatian knights. All this time and Arthur had never so much as mentioned anything about his intentions to wed Lessa. Galahad thought they were brothers. Granted, he had never mentioned his relationship with her to anyone but Dagonet so he couldn’t blame Arthur for not knowing.

But it didn’t stop him from feeling betrayed.

“I hear a congratulations are in order,” Galahad said tensely when he came across Arthur in the stables checking on his horse. Arthur looked around and then pulled Galahad into the stall with him.

“You must listen to me, Galahad,” he started.

“How long? How long have you intended to marry her?” Galahad asked, barely keeping his voice down as he cut him off.

“I know about you and Lessa,” Arthur whispered furiously. “This… betrothal… it was her idea and I am merely a agreeing to play along for the time being.” Galahad stopped, staring blankly at Arthur.

“Why would she agree to this?” he asked.

“Because it was me or Brutus,” Arthur said. “And as much as I do not care to marry Lessa, I absolutely cannot stomach the idea of her married to him.”

“You don’t want to marry Lessa?” Galahad asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Would you focus? No, I don’t want to marry Lessa,” he said. Galahad nodded his understanding. “Though really? The daughter of the Roman guard captain? How did this even happen and how could you be so foolish? Of all the women in this village, you had to fall for her.”

“All those times she ran off and I retrieved her. We… began to talk. She was just as unhappy as us to be here. Felt just as trapped. And her father… he can be so cruel to her. You should hear the things he calls her. At first, I think it was pity for her. But then, she would speak of running away and starting a new life somewhere. Of her dreams. I would talk about my family and what I would do once I finished here. And before I realized it, I had fallen for her. Even you must see there is a fire in her that blazes like nothing else.”

“Of course I see it. Everyone can see it. That’s why we all cherish her - even Tristan. But it was foolish of you to fall in love with her - plan to run off with her,” Arthur said.

“It’s not like I could control it!” Galahad responded. “It just… it happened.”

“Do you really love her Galahad? Do you really want to be with her until your dying day?” Arthur asked. “Because if I’m about to put my honor on the line, then I need to know this is not some fool’s errand.” Galahad nodded.

“She’s the reason I live. Why I fight so hard. Because I know she’s back here waiting for me to return,” he said. “I couldn’t stand not being with her.”

“And you intend on taking her with you? Making her a proper wife?” Arthur asked. Galahad nodded again.

“All I want is to spend the rest of my days with her,” he said softly.

“Very well. Then I will help you. We just need to work out a plan,” he said. “And something better than Lessa running off into the woods at night.” Galahad nodded as Arthur let go of him. “Go find the others.”

Galahad nodded and then strode off and out of the stables, feeling lighter. He wasn’t sure what he had intended to do when he thought Arthur wanted to marry Lessa, but at least he knew the truth behind the matter. A rustle from his left grabbed his attention as he stopped and looked about. A stray dog bounded around from the side of the structure and Galahad breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that perhaps someone had been listening. He continued walking off, smiling to himself.

~~~

“Hello, my loves,” Lessa said with a grin as she sat down at the table full of knights outside the tavern. 

“Thought your father didn’t like you being here,” Tristan said calmly.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Lessa said, reaching for Galahad’s mug of ale.

“No! I got a tongue-lashing the last time you did that,” he said, frowning at her as he held it out of her reach. “What lie did you feed him this time to get out of the house?”

“Told him I was off looking at cloth for a new dress. Gives me at least an hour of freedom,” she said, reaching across the table to grab Bors mug. The older knight chuckled as he pulled it just out of her reach as well.

“Is it really appropriate for the future bride of Arthur to be sittin’ here, entertaining knights at a tavern?” Bors said. “Shouldn’t you be off plannin’ a wedding or something?” Lessa groaned as she dropped her head down on the table.

“It hasn’t even been a day yet!” she shouted, though it was muffled.

“If you’re looking for a knight in shining armor to come rescue you, I would gladly volunteer my services,” Lancelot said with a smile as he walked up. Lessa glanced up at him.

“No thanks, Lancelot. I’d much rather marry Arthur,” she said, wrinkling her nose. 

“But really, Lessa. You shouldn’t be here,” Galahad said seriously. “You know your father hates it when you sneak off to the tavern.”

“Yes, I know,” she said with a sigh as she stood. “He thinks I’m up to no good and likely plotting my next escape attempt. Not to mention, ‘a tavern is no place for a lady.’ I’m rather not in the mood for a lashing today, tongue or otherwise.”

Galahad grimaced, knowing how much truth was behind her words. While she was often light with her words around the others, she had confessed to him just how cruel her father could be, going as far to show him the angry stripes on her legs.

“Come on, then. I’ll escort you back to your home,” Galahad said, standing. “Need to make sure you don’t see the gate open and run again.”

“Though I’m sure Arthur would gladly reward you for keeping his bride safely within the walls,” Bors shouted after them. Lessa huffed as they started walking, taking in the bustling village around them.

“So, I take it the entire village knows,” she said, glancing at him.

“Yes, and I’ve spoken with Arthur,” Galahad replied. “He’s informed me of the circumstances.” A small smile flinted across Lessa’s face. 

“He believes he can be of help,” she said casually, nodding to one of the townsfolk who had shouted a hello at her. 

“I’m inclined to believe any preparations involving him will go off far better than whatever you had planned,” Galahad said. Lessa frowned at him.

“I resent that. I have good plans,” she said, whining slightly as he chuckled. 

“Forgive me, my lady, but you do get caught every single time you attempt to run away,” he said.

“Perhaps it was my plan to get caught all along,” she said, winking. 

“Dare say we’ll have to do a bit better if we’re going to pull this off,” he said softly, looking around them. No one seemed to pay them any mind as it wasn’t uncommon for one or more of the knights to escort Lessa around for a few days after an escape attempt. Just until they were sure she wouldn’t try again or she drove them mad enough to avoid her. For whatever reason while her father barely trusted any of his soldiers with his daughter, he seemed to trust Arthur and his knights completely.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Lessa.

“Don’t worry. We will,” she said breezily. 

“Alessandra,” Brutus said, stepping up to her. Immediately Lessa frowned as she came to a stop.

“What is it?” she asked brusquely.

“Your father requests your presence. He sent me to the market to find you,” he said, looking down at her and then scowling at Galahad.

“Very well. I was already heading home,” Lessa said, rolling her eyes as she started walking again.

“I can escort you from here,” Brutus said, stepping in front of them. “I’m sure the Sarmatian has other things he should be doing.” Galahad began to openly glare at the soldier.

“May I remind you that my betrothed is the leader of these great knights and they have the utmost respect from my father, so therefore I suggest you show them the same respect. And his name is Galahad and he will continue escorting me home,” Lessa said firmly. “Off with you, Brutus.” The soldier frowned at her and then turned and strode off.

“I loathe him,” Galahad said, glowering after him.

“That makes two of us,” Lessa said. “I honestly don’t see why father is so caught up with him. Of all the soldiers he should worry about, Brutus should be at the top of the list.”

“He was gloating the other day that he’d convince your father to allow you to marry him,” Galahad said. “The things he said about you… made my blood curdle.”

“Probably would have if Arthur hadn’t been there or said no,” Lessa said glumly. 

“I wouldn’t have let that happen,” Galahad said softly. “I would have never let him lay a hand on you.” Lessa smiled at him. 

“I most definitely would have run off if that had been the way of things,” Lessa said. “I’d much rather face the Woads than marry Brutus.”

“I should lecture you on making light of the Woads, but I would almost have to agree with you on that front,” Galahad said.

“Father would have likely locked me up until the wedding day,” Lessa added. “Truth be told, I’m still trying to figure out how to get out of this one.” Galahad looked around and then pulled her into a small space in between two buildings when no one was looking.

“We will figure this out,” he said softly. “We will find a way for us to be together. Even if I have to follow you all the way to Rome and steal you away.” Lessa laughed softly.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that. Father plans to have me wed and bed before we step foot out of the fort,” she said.

“It’s just a few more days until the bishop arrives. And once I have my papers, I intend to leave this place with you at my side,” Galahad said. “I know Arthur. He’ll find whatever reason he can to put off the wedding until we can get away.” Lessa nodded and leaned forward, kissing Galahad gently.

“Better make sure you have the fastest horse in the stable because we both know my father won’t let me go willingly,” she said, winking before she strolled back out into the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessa and the knights lay out their plan for Lessa's escape from her father once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

“Alessandra! Why must it take so long for you to come when summoned?” her father said from where he sat looking over various maps and other parchments in his study. He frowned at his only daughter as she suddenly became fascinated with staring at her nails.

“I told you I went to the market to seek out new cloth,” she said, glancing up at him. “That takes time.”

“And you most likely walked at a glacial pace on your way back,” he said. Lessa shrugged. “Tell me you didn’t bother the knights.”

“I may have said hello as I passed them,” she said. “Galahad saw that I reached home safely.”

“Remind me to thank Arthur again for the service of his knights in making sure that you don’t run off again and get yourself killed,” he said, looking back at the map.

“I am sure my beloved Arthur will be pleased with your gratitude,” Lessa said sweetly. Her father shot her another frown.

“Some days I wonder just what I did to be vexed with an impudent daughter,” he said. 

“Perhaps it’s the Briton in me - God knows you can’t seem to beat it out of me,” Lessa replied. “Now, what did you fetch me for this time? More translating lessons? Or perhaps it’s time for my hour of solitude embroidering things that do not need embroidering?”

“We need to discuss the wedding,” Marcus said, glancing up from his maps.

“Ah, yes. The wedding,” Lessa said.

“I’d like to get it all over and done with when Bishop Germanus arrives,” he said. Lessa’s eyes widened as she was yet again stunned into silence by her father.

“But… he arrives just days from now,” she stuttered.

“Yes and we won’t have much time between then and when we must leave,” he replied, still studying the map. “So it is best that we arrange for the ceremony and feast a few days after he arrives so that we can all leave together. It’s safer to go in large numbers.”

“But… I won’t have time to make a dress,” Lessa said, grasping at anything to stall. 

“You can wear your mother’s dress,” Marcus said.

“Is that enough time to prepare the feast for the whole village?” Lessa asked. “We really can’t go light on that, father. What would people say or think?”

“I don’t really care, Alessandra. We are leaving this, what did you call it? Ah yes, ‘godforsaken country’ anyway,” he said with a huff, looking up at her. “And the sooner we get back to Rome, the better. I’d rather not have an army of Saxons breathing down my neck.”

“Why so eager, father? You haven’t even been there in 20 years,” Lessa replied.

“Alessandra, would you please stop with the incessant questions?” he asked. “The bishop will arrive in five days time. Three days after which, you will wed Arthur. Now, I suggest you go speak with the cook about the feast and get started on preparations.” He looked back down at the parchments on his desk as Lessa remained there, staring into space. Sensing she had not left, Marcus looked up.

“Go, Alessandra!” he boomed, causing her to jump. She nodded, turned and left, not saying another word.

She quickly made her way to her room, ignoring her father’s orders to speak with the cook. Her mind was reeling. She hadn’t expected the wedding to take place so soon. This complicated things, however, it wasn’t impossible. 

Finally in the privacy of her room she began pacing, chewing on her bottom lip as she began plotting. The bishop would arrive in five days. He should issue the knights papers that evening, meaning they would be free to leave there after. Perhaps they should sneak away then?

The bishop would likely have his own detail of Roman soldiers to protect him on his journey. Meaning the fort would be even more guarded than usual. It would make it more difficult to sneak away. But perhaps if they went north into Woad territory for a bit - just to get away - and then south. Surely the Romans wouldn’t care to go after them there.

Lessa huffed and walked over, falling onto her bed. She was already starting to get a headache. She desperately needed to get out and speak with Galahad. She always did her best scheming with him to calm her. It wasn’t yet supper time, meaning she had a couple hours before she could sneak out. Her father always took a bit of wine at dinner and she could sprinkle a bit of sleeping draught in it to ensure that he passed out immediately following and slept through the night. She was grateful that her father had allowed her to learn the healing arts - definitely came in handy for nights when she wished to sneak off to see Galahad.

He’d never know she was missing and she could stay out as late as necessary. Perhaps the knights would be in their meeting room tonight so they could all plan together. 

“I will figure this out,” she vowed to the empty room.

~~~

“Please tell me this happy gathering is to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of our fearless leader,” Lancelot said loudly as they all took their spots around the massive round table. Jols and other servants quickly set about goblets of wine and such before leaving. Arthur waited until they were alone before speaking.

“It does have to do with upcoming nuptials, but not my own,” he said, glancing at Galahad. “As you know, Bishop Germanus will be arriving in five days time with your papers of release. You are all then free to go back to your homeland and I will return to Rome.”

“Hear, hear!” shouted Gawain, already giddy from having partaken of some ale at the tavern.

“But before then, you will wed the lovely Alessandra and we’ll all feast to our hearts’ content,” Lancelot said. Again, Arthur looked at Galahad.

“I know that look,” Bors said, studying the youngest knight. “That’s the look Lessa gets when she’s scheming… You two are scheming.” All the knights fell silent as they looked to Arthur and Galahad. “This best not get us killed.”

“I do not intend to wed Alessandra,” Arthur said finally.

“If you’re not, then who is? Because you know that father of hers won’t let her leave this fort unwed,” Bors said. Dagonet watched Galahad calmly and then smiled.

“Ask Galahad,” he said. All the knights looked to him.

“No… that will most definitely get us all killed,” Bors said, jumping to his feet, as usual the first to lose his temper. 

“When did this even happen?” Lancelot asked, stunned. “Do not tell me it was all those times you were sent out to retrieve her when she ran off.”

“I assure you, it was not planned,” Galahad said before taking a drink of his wine.

“Lessa? Our Lessa? You intend to marry our Lessa?” Bors asked loudly. He looked to Dagonet, who was now grinning. “You knew and you didn’t say a word??”

“She is not our Lessa,” Tristan said calmly.

“She is too! Just a bit of a slip of a girl when we first came here! The wind would’ve blown her away. We’ve looked out for her for 15 years so she very much is our Lessa,” he yelled at Tristan. He then turned his wrath back to Galahad. “What makes you think you’re worthy enough to marry our Lessa!?” 

“Because I think he’s worthy,” Lessa said from the doorway where she was leaning. All the knights turned abruptly to see her grin as she strode in and pulled her hood off her head.

“Lessa, you get your skinny little arse back home before your father tears this place apart looking for you,” Bors growled, unusually serious.

“Don’t worry, Bors. I slipped him a little something to ensure that he sleeps soundly for the remainder of the night. He’ll never know I was gone,” she said, sitting in a chair next to Galahad and grabbing his wine from him. 

“Lessa, please tell me no one saw you,” Arthur said, rubbing his temples. 

“No one ever sees me,” she said before taking a drink. Galahad took the goblet from her.

“Someone always sees you. How do you think we get sent out after you all the time?” he said, frowning at her.

“Because those times I let someone see me. But most of the time, no one does because I don’t want them to,” she said matter-of-factly.

“What do you mean most of the time?” Bors asked as he narrowed his eyes at the two. “Where else have you been sneaking off to?” Galahad blushed slightly and buried his nose in his wine goblet to avoid answering. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lessa said, smirking.

“She sneaks into Galahad’s room often. Though she’s mostly right - I’m the only one who sees her then,” Tristan said, starting to cut up an apple he pulled from his pocket. Lessa’s eyes widened before she glared at the scout. Arthur sighed and shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling, silently asking God what he did to deserve this.

“You traitor,” she said. Tristan just smiled calmly as an uproar broke out.

“How dare you touch our Lessa in such a way!” Bors roared as he made for Galahad around the table. Dagonet dove for him and struggled to hold him back.

“Bors, calm down,” Dagonet said. 

“Now I understand why Galahad always goes after her,” Gawain said with a grin as Lancelot was still staring in shock at the two.

“How could you?” he finally said once Galahad met his eyes.

“I-we haven’t done anything!” Galahad shouted. Lessa just propped her feet up on the table, chuckling at the pandemonium as she pulled the goblet out of Galahad’s hands again.

“SILENCE!” Arthur finally shouted. The noise died down as he glared at his men. “Lessa assures me that nothing has happened between them and I believe that she is still chaste.” 

“Sure she is,” Lancelot muttered with a snort, earning him a glare from Arthur, Galahad and Lessa. 

“Not all of us throw our morals out the window every time a pretty face crosses our path,” Galahad said.

“Galahad,” Arthur said in warning, staring at the man. He closed his mouth, but continued to glare across the table. “Now, if we can all have a civilized conversation… we need to figure out how to get these two wed and out of here to Sarmatia before Captain Marcus finds out.”

“You want us to help them?” Bors shouted, pointing at the two. 

“We need your help,” Lessa said, losing her smirk and placing the goblet down on the table. 

“Why?” Bors shouted back.

“Because I love him,” Lessa shouted, jumping to her feet. “I’ve loved him for nearly two years now. More than anything and anyone. I cannot live without out him and I certainly cannot continue living under the cruel reign of my father.” The men remained silent, Bors looking over to Galahad.

“And you… you feel the same?” he asked, though this time not as loudly. Galahad looked up at Lessa and smiled as he stood slowly.

“She is the only woman I want to spend the rest of my days with,” he said softly, tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear. “Even if she annoys the life out of me at times.”

“Please, we all know you love chasing me,” she said with a smile. “And you’re probably the only one in this room who could stand to put up with me.”

“I beg to differ,” Lancelot said. One look from Arthur shushed him.

Bors sighed heavily as he sat back down, dumbfounded. 

“Well then… what’s the plan?” he asked. Lessa grinned as she squealed and ran around the table to the older knight, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “Get off! This isn’t my full blessing!”

Arthur cleared his throat, getting Lessa’s attention. The young woman stood and walked back around, sitting next to Galahad again, who took her hand.

“May we continue?” Arthur asked, glancing down at the woman.

“Yes. That’s actually why I’m here. Father intends to have the wedding and feast three days after Bishop Germanus arrives,” she said, looking around the table. Galahad looked down at her.

“That doesn’t give us much time,” he said. Lessa shook her head.

“It does not. He intends to leave for Rome as soon as we possibly can,” she replied.

“You all will have been released from duty the first night,” Arthur said. “So you will be able to freely travel.”

“One positive thing, at least,” Gawain said, smiling at the couple. 

“With the bishop here, there will be more Roman soldiers,” Tristan said before taking a bite of his apple. 

“What if we snuck her out in a caravan. Make her father think she’s in the one going to Rome, but actually she’s in one with us going to Sarmatia,” Dagonet suggested. “We’d have to time our departure at the same time, but shouldn’t be too suspicious.” Arthur glanced down at Lessa and back at the knights.

“That could work,” he said. “It’s the best way to get her out of the fort and there is a good chance her father won’t notice until it’s too late. Once he believes we are wed, I doubt he’ll care too much to check on her during the journey.”

“But then you’ll have to go through with the wedding and feast,” Galahad said, looking to his commander.

“Easy enough to remedy. We’ll annul the marriage in secret on our wedding night,” he said. “Once I return her dowry, Lessa will be free to marry whoever she wishes.” Lancelot studied him a moment. 

“It’s that easy?” he asked, not quite believing him.

“It used to be even easier, before the Romans adopted Christianity,” Lessa said, casually sipping wine from Galahad’s cup again. “But thankfully Arthur and I are better versed in Roman law than father and can take the appropriate loopholes. And as long as the dowry is returned to me, my father cannot force me to marry another against my will. He may disown me, but there’s not much he can do once I am away from him.”

“But surely there will be agreements made in advance that you’ll have to consider,” Lancelot said. “There may be loopholes but Marcus is not stupid.”

“There will be. I’ve already been meeting with Lessa’s father regarding that. But I don’t believe they will interfere. He already seems keen to allow me most of the rights in this marriage which we can use to our advantage,” Arthur replied as Lessa huffed slightly.

“I am entirely not surprised by that,” she said. 

“So, all’s that left is making sure we have supplies for the journey and that Lessa here gets in the right wagon when we all leave,” Bors said.

The group continued talking for another couple of hours, making lists and other plans before Arthur finally sent all of them off, complaining he didn’t want sluggish knights the next day in training. Before he walked out, he warned Lessa to get back to her room unseen, otherwise even he wouldn’t be able to break her out of her father’s house until the wedding day.

This left Lessa and Galahad alone as they snuck back to his room where Lessa would use his window to get back to her home. She stood by the window, watching for the guards to make their next rounds before she slipped out. Excitement filled her as she bounced on her toes. They finally had a plan.

“Lessa, are you sure you want to do this?” Galahad asked, breaking the silence in his room. Lessa looked over at him, confused.

“Of course I am,” she said. “Never been more sure of anything.”

“I would… I would understand if you’d rather not. As far as marriages go, Arthur would treat you well. You could… you could have an easier life with him in Rome,” he said. Lessa looked at him, confused.

“Galahad, where is this coming from?” she asked.

“It’s not going to be easy. There is a chance your father could send someone after us. There is a chance that he could hurt you,” Galahad said. “I don’t care what he does to me, but I do not think I could survive if anything were to happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen to me,” Lessa said, being serious for a moment. “And I’d rather die than be without you.”

“Don’t say such things, Lessa.”

“Then don’t say such things as I could be happy with Arthur,” she said. “I will be with you.” Galahad sighed and smiled.

“We’ll have to move fast,” he admitted.

“Then I suppose it’s best we marry and take care of things quickly so that they cannot be undone. Even by my father,” she said, smiling at him from her perch.

She could tell he was attempting to continue looking sternly at her, but quickly lost the battle as a small smile broke through.

“Perhaps… before we leave, Arthur might be able to perform the ceremony?” he suggested. “I would feel better about traveling with you if it were done as man and wife.” Lessa chuckled softly.

“Always so noble, Galahad,” she said, glancing out the window again. He stepped over to her, pulling her away for a moment and into his arms.

“Well, one of us has to be,” he said, smiling down at her. She looked up at him and softly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Whatever order it happens in, soon we will be headed off to our new life together. And nothing will come between us,” Lessa said. “Not even an entire battalion of Roman soldiers.” Galahad chuckled softly.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that,” he said. 

“Most likely not. My father will probably be so glad to be rid of me, he’d be more likely to throw a feast,” Lessa said with huff. Galahad bent down and gently kissed her and then leaned his forehead against hers.

“Just a few more days,” he murmured. 

“Though since we are officially betrothed and set to wed in a few days, it wouldn’t be morally wrong if I decided to stay…” Lessa said, smiling slightly. Galahad laughed and stepped away from her.

“Get yourself home before you get both of us in trouble,” he said, pointing towards the window. Lessa laughed as she walked over and glanced out, noticing two guards completely their walk near the barracks. She bounded over and kissed Galahad once more before returning to the window and nimbly crawling up on the sill.

“Goodnight, my love,” she said softly before she disappeared into the night. Galahad walked over and shut the window behind her, watching in amusement as she crept along the wall towards her home. 

“I seriously hope that she is not the death of me,” he said softly to himself before turning to make ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of the Bishop, everything has been thrown into turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

“It’s been decided and planned,” Lessa whispered to Vanora as they walked through the marketplace, baskets on their arms. Vanora’s eyes widened as she looked at the blonde woman.

“It has?” she asked, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

“Mhmm,” Lessa hummed, stopping to look at loaves of bread. “The arrangements have been made. And father shall be none-the-wiser until it is all said and done.”

“When were you able to do all that? He’s kept you to the house these past few days,” she said. Lessa glanced over at her and back at the loaves of bread, resisting the urge to grimace. He had kept her on a tight leash lately, though thankfully had resisted the urge to beat her this time. 

“I have my ways,” she said casually. “But I am grateful I was allowed a short reprieve. With the Bishop arriving this afternoon or evening, I insisted to father that he let me pick up a few things that we lacked before his eminence graces us with his presence. I thought I would go mad.”

“When are they expected?” Vanora asked. 

“The Knights left early this morning. Before dawn. I suspect they’ve met with the bishop and his party by now and should be heading this way,” Lessa said, looking through the streets towards the large wall. She frowned slightly as a small bit of worry worked its way into her thoughts.

“They’ll be fine, Lessa. It’s nothing they haven’t done before,” Vanora said, placing her hand on Lessa’s arm. Lessa sighed and nodded, looking at the woman with a small smile.

“Still worries me. We didn’t come all this way for him to go and die on me just before the finish line,” she said, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“I see just a week of being betrothed has you singing a new tune, Alessandra.”

Lessa and Vanora quickly looked to their right, seeing Brutus walk up, a smile that looked more a sneer on his face. Lessa’s face fell into a scowl immediately.

“Whatever are you talking about?” she said boredly, turning her attention back to the stalls.

“Seems as though you are pining for your beloved Arthur,” he said.

“So? He and I are to be married three days hence,” she replied.

“But just a week ago you were protesting it,” Brutus said. “It’s interesting that you would so easily sway to his side.”

“Just accepting my fate, Brutus. Besides, contrary to what you might think, I am rather fond of Arthur. Once the shock wore off, I realized being tied to him in matrimony was not such a bad future,” she said, still not bothering to look up at the soldier. “And I always fear for his safety whenever he leaves these walls.”

“You sure it’s Arthur’s safety and not someone else’s?” Brutus asked. Lessa clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to flipped her gaze over to him. He was fishing for information, though why, Lessa was unsure. One thing she did know was that she did not intend to give him the satisfaction of the reaction he was hoping for.

“Brutus, of course I care for the safety of all Arthur’s knights. They’ve looked out for me for years and I most definitely hope that no harm befalls any of them,” she said. She then looked up at him, an annoyed look on her face while she sighed heavily. “Now, are you going to let me continue on my way or would you like to explain to my father why I was late and supper was not on the table for the Bishop as he arrived?”

The man blanched and stepped aside, allowing the two women to continue on.

“What was he on about? Someone else’s?” Vanora whispered once they were out of earshot. “You don’t think he knows something, do you?”

“I should think not,” Lessa said, glancing over her shoulder at him. Brutus was still watching them as they walked away, a cold, calculating look on his face. It caused her stomach to drop slightly. Surely he couldn’t have overheard any of their planning. The knights had made sure to only meet late at night when everyone else had retired and the soldiers’ barracks were on the opposite side of the gate from the knights’ and her home.

“I’ve got a bad feeling, Lessa,” Vanora said ominously when she had turned to face away from him.

“Let’s just hope all our planning doesn’t go to waste,” Lessa said softly. 

~~~

Lessa was in the kitchen with the cook when she heard the horn sounding, announcing the arrival of the knights and the bishop. She looked towards the window a moment and then ran from the room, barely taking the time to grab her cloak as she left the house.

“Alessandra! I told you we were to greet the bishop in the courtyard!” she heard her father yell after her. She stopped and turned to him, groaning slightly.

“I just want to check the wall,” she said as he quickly stepped up to her and grabbed her arm.

“As badly as I’m sure you’d like to see Arthur, we must maintain decorum,” he said, pulling her towards the courtyard. “And you running off like a bat out of hell towards the wall is not decorum.” She held her tongue as he guided her to the main courtyard where the bishop’s carriage and guard would arrive alongside the knights once they passed through the gate at a solemn pace.

She silently reminded herself that in just a few more days she would be off to Sarmatia with the knights and her life with her father would be a quickly fading memory.

Once they had arrived, Marcus situated them at the front of the party waiting there. Lessa glanced over and noticed Brutus standing in armor that looked recently polished, watching them. She straightened her back and turned to face the entry, impatiently waiting for the knights to make their appearance. She saw Vanora and all her children waiting just outside.

Not long after, she heard the pounding of horse hooves and started bouncing slightly on her toes, willing the caravan to move faster. Something about today made her extra anxious and she had a harder time hiding it from her father.

“Would you be still,” he whispered in her ear. Lessa shot him a glare and stopped, though now she began wringing her hands, hidden within the folds of her cloak. “Could you have worn a better frock? We are meeting the bishop,” he hissed. 

“I thought it best to save the good frock for supper,” she whispered back. 

“Won’t do any good. The bishop and I will be dining with the knights alone,” he said as the first horses rounded the corner. 

“Would have been nice to know,” Lessa shot back, earning herself a painful pinch from her father. She nearly threw another insult his way before she saw the state of the soldiers entering. The insult died on her lips as she took in the blood and dirt. Frantically, she searched for signs of the knights. There had been a battle. 

The bishop’s carriage entered the courtyard with the knights following. The pounding of Lessa’s heart reached a fever pitch as she found Galahad, a bit knocked around, but otherwise unharmed. She shot a silent prayer of thanks to the sky as she started bouncing slightly again, trying to keep herself from running directly to him as he dismounted.

“You may greet your betrothed,” her father said resignedly. Lessa quickly moved forward, nearly knocking into the soldier who was holding the door open for the bishop. Instinct led her directly to Galahad, though thankfully Arthur grabbed her and pulled her towards him before she made it there. She blushed slightly, realizing she very well could have just blown the whole damn thing right then.

“What happened?” she asked, her face turned up towards him, though her eyes kept flinting over to Galahad. 

“Ran into Woads. Do not worry, Alessandra. My men and I are fine,” he said. She nodded stiffly as she attempted to blink back the tears threatening to fall in relief.

“It seems your daughter is quite worried for the safety of our knights,” she heard Bishop Germanus say from behind her.

“You know women. All heart and emotions and no rational thought,” her father said with a chuckle. Lessa took a deep breath and turned to face the bishop, bowing her head slightly in greeting. 

“My, you were just a little girl the last time I saw you,” he said smiling at her. “And now, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. You are very lucky, Arthur.”

“It has been a long time since you last came, Bishop,” she said as demurely as she could muster, and fighting the urge to shoot a glare at her father, who was silently warning her to watch her mouth. 

“And I hope to discuss all things with you over supper,” he said, glancing at Arthur.

“Actually, Alessandra will not be joining us. I assumed you would like to get the business of releasing the knights over with tonight. We shall spend time tomorrow discussing things,” her father said smoothly. The bishop looked at her father and back at Alessandra. 

“Yes, there are many things we must discuss with these brave knights that cannot wait but I fear are too boring for someone of your nature. Until tomorrow, Alessandra,” he said. Lessa smiled sweetly and nodded her head again.

“Brutus, would you see to it that Alessandra makes it safely home? We do not want her wandering off as she tends to do,” her father said. 

“Oh, I don’t intend to wander off, father. After all, I am to be married in a few days. Wouldn’t want my future husband to risk his neck climbing up another tree after me so soon before the wedding, would we?” Lessa replied. Her father shot her a look as the bishop chuckled.

“I see she has inherited your late wife’s quick wit after all,” the bishop said, glancing at him. Lessa couldn’t but grin in triumph as her father’s face turned slightly red. Arthur cleared his throat behind her.

“I’ve allowed you the use of my chambers. This way, Bishop,” he said, stepping over to him. He couldn’t suppress a small smile as he walked passed Lessa.

“Thank you, Arthur. But where shall you stay?” the bishop asked as they kept walking.

“With my men,” he replied.

“Nonsense, I have a room readied for him at my residence. Seeing as he is soon to be my son-in-law and heir,” her father said as they walked off. Lessa waited until they were out of sight before turning and striding out of the courtyard towards the stables where the knights had taken their horses.

“Alessandra!” she heard Brutus call after her. She rolled her eyes and quickly ducked behind some carts, watching as he stopped and looked around, then huffed and moved off in the opposite direction. Once she was sure he was gone, she bounded off to the stables.

All the knights froze when they saw her run in, red-faced and hair flying.

“Careful. The stable boys are nearby,” Tristan warned quietly, accurately sensing that she was about to throw herself into Galahad’s arms. Lessa scowled at him before smoothing her cloak.

“I just wanted to inquire about your health,” she said formally. 

“We’re fine, Lessa,” Dagonet said with a smile. “Stop your fretting.”

“It’ll take a lot more than a bunch of Woads to take us down,” Bors added gleefully. Lessa’s eyes fell on Galahad as she felt tears well up in her eyes again.

“We’re fine,” he said softly, smiling at her. Lessa nodded and looked at the ground a moment, getting her bearings, and then looking back up at him. Galahad was now frowning at something over Lessa’s shoulder. She turned and saw Brutus jogging into the stables.

“Alessandra, please! You’re supposed to be going straight home!” he shouted. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” she said, turning and walking purposefully passed him and out of the stables.

“Where are you going now?” he asked, exasperated. Lessa stopped and glared at him.

“Home, you idiot,” she said, stamping her foot before continuing on. Brutus sighed and ran after her.

“I hate to imagine what would have happened if her father had ended up forcing her to marry him,” Gawain said, turning back to his horse.

“I’d say I’d have killed him. But I’m certain she would beat me to it,” Galahad said, watching the two. 

“Good thing that did not come to pass,” Tristan said, glancing at the younger knight. “Hurry up. They are waiting on us.”

~~~

Lessa laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After the whirlwind of emotions from this afternoon, after dinner she couldn’t seem to calm down. She wanted to sneak out to see Galahad tonight, but didn’t risk it until her father returned home. The sun had long set and he still hadn’t come back, causing her to go back and forth between worry and impatience.

She spent what felt like hours pacing around the house before the cook sent her to her room so that she could pace somewhere that wouldn’t give her a headache. After a bit more pacing, Lessa had collapsed on her bed, hoping she could doze off to pass the time. Yet, sleep did not claim her. She had left her window open and from somewhere - she assumed the tavern - she could hear a lone, soulful voice singing. She reckoned it was Vanora at the tavern. A tear sled down her cheek as she laid there. 

She wanted to go home as well, even though she knew not where it was. But something in her said that it was with Galahad. That thought alone calmed the storm raging within her. She laid there for some time, not knowing how long, thinking about her life with him. A small smile appeared on her face. It wouldn’t be long.

“Alessandra!” she heard her father boom. She sat up on her bed and looked towards the door, running towards it. She threw it open to see her father standing there. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“Sorry, father,” she said, eyes wide.

“Never mind… good, you are still dressed. Arthur has asked that you meet with him in the knights’ meeting hall. Normally I would not allow such things, but… under the circumstance, I will. You two are nearly wed as it is,” he said. Lessa nodded and shot passed her father and down the hallway to the stairs. 

“Thank you, father!” she shouted back as she grabbed her cloak and flew out of the house, running the entire way to the barracks. She careened down hallways until she found herself in the knights’ main hall. A smile broke out on her face as she immediately saw Galahad standing there, his back to her.

“God Bless, Arthur,” Lessa said as she ran to him. Galahad slowly turned and smiled at her. Lessa came to a stop about a foot away, noticing that it didn’t reach his eyes. His body language was tense. 

Something had happened.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Was there something wrong with your papers?”

Galahad laughed haggardly, running his hand over his face and through his hair. 

“We’ve been given a mission. One last mission,” he said, venom filling his voice. “The bishop has asked us to go north of the wall and rescue a Roman family. The Saxons are invading from the north and will be upon them in a matter of days.” Lessa’s heart dropped as her hand flew to her mouth.

“So it’s true? The Saxons are coming,” she said. Galahad started pacing.

“They’ve been planning to leave for quite some time… 15 years of my life… wasted. For nothing!” he shouted, causing Lessa to jump. “To protect a land that they are just going toss aside!”

Lessa reached out to him, gently touching his arm.

“But… this mission,” she said softly. “Even without the Woads… If the Saxons are already here… how will you get there and back before they are upon you?”

Galahad stopped pacing and looked at her. Her eyes were full of unshed tears as the full realization hit her that there was a very good chance he may not come back. He quickly walked to her and took her into his arms.

“I will come back to you, Lessa. No Woad or army of Saxons will stop me,” he said urgently. Lessa nodded, allowing the tears to spill down her cheeks.

“You must come back to me, my knight,” she whispered. “I don’t think I should survive if I lose you.”

“Shh, don’t say such things,” he said softly.

“You will go and rescue this family. Then you will come back and we will leave this place,” Lessa said, her voice stronger.

“Lessa?” 

Both looked to the door, seeing a morose Arthur standing there.

“Please… can I stay with him tonight?” Lessa asked. Arthur sighed.

“I would let you, but your father expects us back. He wishes for us to wed tonight,” he said. Lessa frowned.

“But… why?” she asked. 

“In case I do not survive this mission, he wishes to make me his heir. And therefore any…” he stopped and cleared his throat, not really wishing to continue. “He wishes for us to have our wedding night so at least there is the chance that a male heir will be born.”

The three were silent. Galahad held Lessa close to him, gently kissing her head.

“We continue with the original plan,” he finally said, looking to his captain. “You will wed. Annul the marriage in secret after we return. Then we will leave for Sarmatia with Lessa hidden in our caravan.”

Lessa looked up at him, her eyes asking silently what she should do if he didn’t return.

“If I do not return, at least you will have Arthur to care for you,” he added softly. Lessa sobbed as she buried her face in his chest.

“I can’t live without you,” she whispered.

“If that should come to pass, you must live for me,” he said. Lessa shook her head.

“There is only you, Galahad,” she pleaded.

“Then I best fulfill my mission and return home to you,” he said. Lessa nodded and looked down, seeing the necklace her mother had left her. She quickly pulled it off and put it into Galahad’s hand.

“For luck,” she said softly. He nodded and kissed her.

From the door, Arthur cleared his throat.

“I’m so sorry, but we really should go,” he said. Lessa nodded.

“Be safe, my knight,” she said before letting him go and walking away. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Lessa is forced to wed Arthur, he allows her one wedding gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

The ceremony was quiet without fuss. Bishop Germanus performed it while her father bore witness. Soon enough the contract was signed and after a celebratory goblet of wine, Arthur and Lessa retired to her room where Arthur awkwardly sat on her bed while she paced around the room.

“You must try to get some rest, Lessa,” Arthur urged.

“I can’t sleep. Not now,” she said, looking towards the window to the barracks. Arthur sighed.

“If you leave now, I believe you should have a few hours before sunrise. You must be back before then. And make sure no one sees you,” he said, looking up at her. Lessa’s eyes widened as she realized what he was telling her to do.

“But… what about father?” she asked.

“I will hold him off should he come to check, though I doubt he will,” Arthur said. She nodded.

“Why are you doing this?”

“If neither of us return… it would be better for you. Your father would have less power over you if you were a widow and with child. No one would need know that it is not mine,” he said. “Not to mention… he would allow you a time of mourning and you would arrive in Rome before it ended. He couldn’t force you to marry another until then at least.” Lessa nodded silently as tears filled her eyes. She quickly stepped behind a screen and changed into her breeches and a tunic, pulling her cloak around her before stepping to the window.

“Thank you, Arthur,” she said through a watery smile.

“I’m doing this for me. I don’t think I would get much sleep with you pacing and crying all night,” he said ruefully. Lessa laughed softly and then turned and crawled out the window, deftly swinging down the uneven rocks to the ground. “So, that’s how she does it,” Arthur whispered to himself as he watched her creep through the shadows.

~~~

Galahad knew he should be sleeping, but he could not find enough calm to rest so he paced around his room instead. He knew that nothing would happen - it was only a marriage by name - but he still didn’t care for the idea of Lessa being alone in her room all night with his captain.

“Psst!” he heard from the window. He looked over just in time to see Lessa crawling in.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Lessa smiled at him.

“Arthur thought someone should have a wedding night,” she said, sitting on his bed and undoing the laces of her boots. “He’s covering for me. I just need to be back before sunrise.”

“Lessa…”

“I know, I know. But this may be our only chance, Galahad,” she said, her eyes pleading with him as she pulled her last boot off and stood, walking towards him. “And… should the worse happen… I’d like to think that at least there is a chance I would have a part of you left with me…”

Galahad laughed softly.

“I had just hoped that it would be under happier circumstances,” he said, brushing her hair from her face.

“I imagined that it was you standing there with me,” she said softly. “That it was you I was vowing to spend my life with, not Arthur.” Galahad laughed softly.

“Knowing that you are waiting for me when I return is what gives me the strength to face whatever lies ahead,” he said.

“As far as I’m concerned, I am yours Galahad. Body and soul,” she said, pulling her cloak off and letting it fall to the floor. “No one can take me away from you.”

A single tear slid down her cheek.

“Oh, Lessa,” Galahad breathed before crushing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out all her fear and frustration through that kiss.

After a few moments, his lips left hers, both breathing heavily. He looked down at her, their foreheads touching. Neither had words.

“Lessa, I-”

“No… don’t say anything. Not yet… I don’t think I can bare it,” she whispered. He then captured her lips in his again. Lessa reached up to his waist and undid his belt, hearing it fall to the floor with a thunk. He was left there standing in his loose leather tunic. She reached under it, running her hands up his scared chest. It was then that Galahad pulled her close, moving his lips to her neck as he slid his hands up to her shoulders to the front of her tunic. He quickly undid the laces and pulled at them until the shirt fell from her. He then made quick work of her breeches and they too fell to the floor. 

Lessa took a step back, standing naked before him. He looked over her and then met her eyes. Lessa silently reached up, pushing the last of his clothing off his shoulders, leaving both of them bare in the room.

“No going back now,” Lessa whispered and with a smile. Galahad chuckled. He then kissed her again, this more gently, running his fingers through her hair. Lessa took a step back leading them towards his bed. She ran into the edge and then they both tumbled onto it. Galahad stopped a moment, looking into her eyes.

“I love you, Lessa,” he whispered.

~~~

Galahad watched as Lessa slowly pulled her boots back on, making quick work of the laces. Neither of them spoke. Lessa was too afraid if she opened her mouth again, the tears would start and she couldn’t stop them. She could feel his eyes on her, memorizing every curve, every part of her face. 

Once both were on she sat up and looked over at him, the tears starting to flow again.

“Come back to me Galahad,” she said softly before falling onto him again. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair again.

“I will,” he said. “Nothing will stop me from coming back to you.”

“Good. Otherwise I just might kill father if he becomes too insufferable,” she said. He chuckled.

“Please don’t,” he said. “And please don’t run off while I’m not here to run after you."

“I’ll try,” Lessa said.

“You should hurry back. And I must sleep,” he said.

“I can stay a bit longer,” Lessa said.

“I don’t want to risk us falling asleep and waking up too late. You should get back,” he said. Lessa sat up and looked at him.

“I shan’t give him a Roman name,” she declared. Galahad looked at her confused. “If… if… I won’t give our child a Roman name. I’ll give him a Sarmatian name.” Galahad placed a hand to her cheek.

“We will give him a good strong name,” he vowed. Lessa nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him again before standing and grabbing her cloak from the floor, pulling it around her. She stepped over to the window, seeing that the coast was clear. She looked at Galahad one last time and then pushed the window open and slipped out.

~~~

The next morning, the knights readied for their journey in silence. The sun was barely starting to rise as they solemnly packed their saddlebags and weapons in the stables. The sound of pounding feet grabbed their attention as they looked towards the stable doors, a tearstained Lessa appearing, dressed in little more than her night shift with a cloak thrown over her.

“Alessandra!” they heard her father booming behind her.

“I couldn’t let you all leave without wishing you luck,” she said as she stood there, her eyes bloodshot. It looked as though she had been crying all night even though it had only been more like an hour or so. Arthur sighed and glanced at the men. They all looked worried, yet glad she had come.

“This is most inappropriate,” her father said as he strode up behind her.

“Oh, shut up father,” she said, glaring at him over her shoulder. “These men have put their lives at risk for 15 years for you and a country that is not their own. I will speak to them before they leave. Rules be damned.” She locked eyes with Galahad, who stood just behind Arthur. “Besides, I’m not your property anymore.”

For once, Marcus was silent. 

Lessa lifted her head and walked over to Gawain, who was standing closest. She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

“Don’t cry for me, Lessa. We’ll be back before you know it,” he said, smiling down at her. She nodded and stepped next to Lancelot.

“Despite everything, I will miss you,” she said softly.

“Sad you might have missed your chance to warm my bed, are you?” he asked softly. Lessa stepped back and glared at him.

“Don’t make me regret saying that,” she said. Lancelot chuckled. She then moved to Tristan.

“Please avoid climbing up trees while I’m gone,” he said softly, causing Lessa to laugh and then cry as she hugged him fiercely.

“At least I won’t have to worry about being pierced by arrows,” she muttered. 

“You didn’t have to worry even when it was me,” he whispered, causing her to laugh. She stepped back and moved to Bors, the tears starting to flow more freely.

“You look like Vanora,” he said before she was enveloped in a giant bear hug.

“Just come back to us both,” she said.

“Don’t worry. I have no intentions of dying,” he said with a chuckle. Lessa then moved to Dagonet, her tears starting to stem her ability to speak.

“There, there, Lessa. No tears for me,” he murmured. All she could manage was a mournful look at him before she stepped to Galahad. She held back a moment, knowing her father was standing there. They had already said their goodbye, but she couldn’t help but feel her world was ending. Galahad just pulled her towards him. He glanced up at Marcus who was looking elsewhere, as though bored.

“I will come back to you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I know,” she responded. She then stepped back and walked towards Arthur. He pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head.

“Bring them back. All of them,” she murmured into his chest.

“We will come back,” he said. 

“Alessandra, they must be going,” her father said impatiently. Lessa turned her head and glared at him before looking up at Arthur.

“May God be with you,” she said solemnly. He swallowed and then gently wiped a tear away from her cheek.

“We will come back,” he vowed solemnly. She nodded and stepped away, walking to her father’s side. She swallowed and held her head up as they all mounted their horses. Her eyes met Galahad’s and she nearly lost it again but swallowed her sob and nodded instead. He returned it, a look of fierce determination on his face. 

They all then rode out of the stables as Lessa and her father watched. She took a deep breath, trying her best to hold in the tears.

“Don’t worry. Hopefully an heir has come of this,” her father said. Lessa whipped her head up to glare at him.

“Is that all you care about, father? An heir?” she spat, hot tears falling down her face. “No wonder Mother died. She couldn’t stand living with you. Sometimes I wish that she had taken me with her and spared me this.” She didn’t wait for a response, instead marching back home.

~~~

Later that day, Lessa sat silently at the table in the main hall as her father and the bishop spoke and ate, reminiscing over shared friends and acquaintances in Rome. She listlessly picked at her food, not feeling as though she could eat.

“Do not fret, dear Alessandra. These are Arthur and his famed knights. They will return,” the bishop said with a smile. Lessa’s eyes flicked over to him and then back to her plate.

“I wouldn’t try, Bishop. She gets mopey and temperamental every time they leave these gates,” her father said. The bishop studied her.

“Have you always been so fond of Arthur?” he asked. Lessa remained silent.

“Answer him, Alessandra,” her father said.

“Yes, I’ve always been very fond of Arthur and his knights. They would play with me when I was a child,” she said softly.

“I often wondered if I should have indulged her so, but… she was a lonely child after her mother passed,” her father said with a sigh. “I saw no harm in her getting close to the knights. Some of them weren’t much older than her. Of course, I had no idea just how much I would come to rely on them in terms of looking out for her.”

“So I hear. It seems you have a penchant for sneaking beyond the wall,” the bishop said, looking back to Lessa. She looked up at him and then over to her father, who was watching her sternly.

“I was always curious what it was like beyond the wall,” she said. “We’ve never left. And the knights always came back with stories of other lands and villages.” The bishop chuckled.

“Then you will like Rome. Big, bustling. So many people and many things to do. You and Arthur will no doubt be invited to many a feast and many a home,” the bishop said. Lessa reached for her goblet of wine.

“Sounds fascinating,” she said. 

“I am curious… why the rush?” Germanus asked as he looked over to her father. “I’m sure Alessandra could have made a great many advantageous matches in Rome.” Lessa fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course they would continue talk about her like she wasn’t there.

“It was time. And I didn’t trust her to not run off from the caravan as we traveled without a husband to keep her in line,” he said.

“Ah, so it was not Alessandra’s affections for Arthur,” Germanus mused.

“I’m sure it will be a happy marriage, once Arthur returns,” Marcus said. “And it’s better than her marrying one of these pagans.”

“Father seems to forget that he himself married one of those pagans,” Lessa said, causing her father to glare at her.

“Your mother converted,” he said bluntly.

“Ah, so I’m not to refer to myself as half-pagan?” she said, playing with the food on her plate.

“Alessandra, you are Roman,” her father said.

“Half,” she shot back, looking up at him. Germanus chuckled.

“You do remind me so much of your mother, dear Alessandra,” he said, breaking some of the tension in the room. “She had such a spirit as you.”

“Hard to believe considering father has none,” Lessa said.

“Oh he did… many years ago. When he was a young man. He was a great warrior for Rome and God,” Germanus said, looking at Marcus. Lessa looked up at her father, trying to imagine him as anything but the sour, serious authoritarian that he was. She couldn’t.

“If it’s alright, father, bishop, I wish to retire for the night,” she said, standing. Both men nodded at her as she made her way out of the room, fiddling with the gold ring on her finger.

“I only hope that there is an heir,” she heard her father say with a sigh. “I’m not as young as I once was and should the worse happen, it will pass to her son.”

“You think a child was made?” the bishop asked. 

“From the haggard looks on both of them this morning, I should think there was at least an attempt,” her father said with a sigh.

“But really, Marcus, why Arthur? In Rome, she could have married a rich merchant or a politician. She is still young and very beautiful,” Germanus said.

“Not once they found out she is half-Briton. No, Arthur is the best I could do,” he said. “Besides… he always seemed to understand her better than I do. Perhaps he will have better luck of controlling her than I did.” Germanus chuckled.

“It certainly seems that he will have his hands full,” he replied. “I wish him luck and patience.”

“As do I. He will need it.”

Her father just stood and stared after her. Again, speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps someone has overheard their plans. Perhaps the knights will not return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

Lessa wandered through the market listlessly. After staring out the window in the great room for hours, her father sent her out, stating that he could not stand her moroseness in the house. She she was out, walking through the village as though she were in a fog.

“Alessandra,” a voice said, bringing her around. She stopped and looked up at Brutus.

“Yes?” she said, not being able to even muster the energy for a snide comment.

“Pining away for your knight, it seems,” he said.

“You mean my husband,” Lessa shot back, frowning. “Or have you forgotten.”

“I haven’t. Though I wonder what your father would say if I told him I saw you sneaking out of your window on your wedding night,” he said casually. Lessa’s eyes widened.

“You speak of madness,” she replied shortly.

“Do I? I also recall overhearing a little conversation between Arthur and one of his knights,” he continued. “A plot, actually. To whisk you off to Sarmatia.” Lessa stared at him, blinking. “I should think your father would be very interested in hearing that the child you may have conceived is not that of his beloved Arthur.”

“What do you want, Brutus?” she asked softly. “Isn’t it bad enough that my husband and his men are out there risking their lives on a mission that very well could kill him?”

“What’s the plan?” he asked, stepping closer to her.

“There is no plan,” she said, staring at him.

“I know you, Alessandra. There is always a plan,” he said, lowering his voice.

“And what would you do? What would you get out of this? I’m already wed to Arthur. Nothing can change that,” she said. “Do you think that maybe there is a way that father would annul the marriage? Give me to you? I assure you, he wouldn’t. He would never give me to you, a lowly officer, when I’m already wed to someone of higher status.”

Brutus stared at her, breathing heavily.

“Is it money you’re after?” she asked, continuing. “I have none - it’s all Arthur’s now. Tell him what you like, it makes no difference to me.” She then turned on her heel and strode away, leaving him gaping after her.

She continued walking until she found herself at the home that Vanora shared with Bors. She could hear her yelling after her many children as Lessa stepped in.

“Lessa! My it’s good to see you!” Vanora said and she stepped over and hugged Lessa. “Please, sit.” Lessa took a seat at a table and Vanora pushed all her children outside to play. “What brings you around?”

Lessa sighed heavily as her hands started shaking slightly. Now that she was away from Brutus, the fear had set it. She had been bluffing when she spoke with him. She was terrified that if he told, there was no way they would be able to sneak her out with Galahad.

“Brutus… he knows we’re planning something,” she said softly, looking up at the red-headed woman. “He knows that… that I snuck out on my wedding night. He knows that we’re planning a way for me to go to Sarmatia.”

Vanora placed a hand to her mouth, staring at Lessa in shock.

“What did you tell him?” she asked. Lessa shrugged.

“I told him that I was wed to Arthur and there was nothing he could do about that. That I had no money - it’s all Arthur’s - and that he could tell father. I don’t care,” she said, her voice shaking. “I… I didn’t know what to do or say. But Vanora, what if he does? What if… what if father locks me up and I can’t get out of leaving?”

Vanora studied Lessa a moment before reaching across the table and placing her hand on Lessa’s.

“It will be okay,” she said softly. “We will work this out. When they return, we will find a way. Did he mention that he knew what the plan was?” 

Lessa shook her head.

“No. He asked me what it was,” she said. “I don’t think he knows what we have planned. Just that there is something. I told him there was none.” Vanora nodded.

“Then he knows nothing. We just have to be careful. Not mention anything from now on,” Vanora said. “We cannot risk that someone will overhear.” Lessa nodded, wiping her face. “It will be fine, Lessa.”

“Thank you, Vanora,” Lessa whispered. The older woman smiled.

“It will be fine. Now, get home before your father comes looking for you,” she said, shooing her out of the house.

~~~

The knights were huddled together around the fire as the rain poured down around them, talking about what they would do after they were released from Rome. Arthur was silent as he listened in.

“We know what Galahad will do,” Gawain said, glancing at the youngest knight. “He and Lessa will make a brood of children.” Galahad chuckled.

“And then I shall follow them to Sarmatia… see if I can finally tempt Lessa away,” Lancelot said with a grin.

“Try all you want. I doubt it’ll work,” Bors said. “She’s devoted to this one.”

“May have already got started on the family front,” Tristan said quietly, looking up at Galahad. “I heard voices from your room.” The men all looked at him, their faces breaking out into grins.

“What happened to waiting until your wedding night?” Gawain asked.

“I thought you had too many morals,” Lancelot said. Galahad glanced over to Arthur. 

“I was told that someone should have had a wedding night,” he said. They all looked to their leader.

“You? You sent Lessa to Galahad?” Lancelot asked.

“I thought it best for her if… if there was the chance a child could be born,” he said softly. The men went quiet for a moment, each lost in their thoughts.

“What will you do, Arthur?” Bors asked. “In Rome?”

“I will be reunited with Palagious,” he said simply. “Start over in Rome. What that entails, I will have to see.”

The men were all silent a few moments, all lost in their thoughts. Galahad’s were with Lessa. He looked passed the fire, out towards the way they had come. He fingered the necklace she gave him. He had worn it under his tunic and armor, hiding it underneath before they left.

He would survive this and make it home to her. And then they would leave this place and never return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their grief over losing Dagonet, plans must be carried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

A horn sounded. Lessa looked up from where she was sewing in the great room of the house. She immediately stood, dropping the dress she had been working on. She grabbed her cloak as she left the house, not waiting for her father or anyone to stop her.

She started for the gate when Brutus caught her.

“Alessandra, you should wait in the courtyard,” he said brusquely.

“No, I must see who made it,” she shouted, fighting against him. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the courtyard, her father standing there, looking grim. Lessa straightened her cloak, not caring if the bishop saw her in disarray or not. She stood, waiting. Part of her wanted to run. But she stayed. 

Shortly after she heard the sound of horse hooves. The tears were already flowing. The knights entered first and Lessa nearly collapsed when she saw Galahad. She reached out to steady herself, the only person being her father, who looked down at her, this time without his usual disdain. It was then she saw the horse with a covered body on it. Lessa frantically looked around, taking stock of who was there as Germanus stepped forward to welcome the Roman family. She didn’t hear a word he said as she realized it was Dagonet there. A young boy ran from a wagon towards him while another woman followed calling his name. 

Lessa’s entire body began to shake as she stared at the horse, not registering all the shouting and talking going on around her. It wasn’t until there was quiet that she looked around and met Galahad’s eyes before he turned and walked from the courtyard, his face angry. She looked around, seeing Arthur. She ran to him, knowing he was the only knight she could safely run to in that moment with so many watching.

He caught her as she attempted to speak.

“Dagonet… You were supposed to bring them all back,” she sobbed before she buried her face in his chest.

“I know… My apologies, Lessa,” he murmured. She looked up at him, seeing him staring elsewhere, following his gaze to the woman. She recognized that look in his eye. Something else had happened while they were gone. Something besides running into an army. She quickly extracted herself from him and wiped her face, quickly trying to come up with a reason to go after Galahad.

“Allow me to introduce you to Guinevere. We rescued her and the other villagers from the estate. This is my… wife… Alessandra,” Arthur said stiffly. Lessa turned to the woman and nodded. She looked alarmed and confused as she went from Arthur to Lessa’s face.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lessa murmured. She looked over at her father, who was walking indoors with Germanus. Lessa took her opportunity and ran from the courtyard, not caring who saw her. She ran at full speed to the stables. Thankfully the only people there were the knights as she immediately threw herself into Galahad’s arms. She couldn’t speak as the tears flowed. Galahad just held her as the others stood solemnly.

Lessa looked up at him as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“You came back,” she said softly. “I thank God or the gods or whoever brought you back to me,” she said before burying her face in his chest again, not caring that he was still in his armor. She felt his body stiffened and immediately stepped away, wiping her face and looking to see who walked in.

Arthur was standing there, the woman Guinevere at his side. Lessa quickly looked around, not seeing any Roman guards or others besides the knights.

“When can we do it?” Lessa asked. Everyone around her looked shocked. “I know we’re all grieving Dag but this reminds me more than anything that life is short. When can we annul the marriage? I want to marry Galahad tonight.”

Guinevere looked even more confused as she looked to Arthur and back to Lessa. 

“You’re right. Your father will want to leave soon with the Saxon army not far behind us. I have the papers ready. We just need a witness as we sign them and the marriage will be annulled. You must make ready to leave quickly,” he said. “We can take care of it later tonight after we bury Dagonet.”

“I can witness,” Lancelot said softly. “Wouldn’t do to have Galahad’s name there.”

“I also have the marriage contract ready,” Arthur said. “It won’t be much of a ceremony, but… at least you two will be officially wed before you leave the fort.”

Lessa looked up at Galahad and back at Arthur.

“I’ll have my things moved to your chambers. That way we can do it there without anyone noticing,” she said. She then stepped away from Galahad and left the stables.

“There are many things you did not tell me,” she heard Guinevere say as she past them.

“It’s a bit complicated,” Arthur muttered.

~~~

A few hours later, after a sorrowful burial, Lessa stood in Arthur’s rooms with all the knights present. Her things were there, but she would spend her nights with Galahad. It was only for appearances’ sakes. Her father couldn’t know anything.

Her face was strained, still coming to terms with the fact that the gentle giant of a knight was not there. He should be. And though Lessa was thankful to have Galahad back, it was tempered by her sadness.

Arthur leaned over the table and quickly signed the paper. He looked over at Lessa, who stepped over and signed her own and handed the quill to Lancelot, who then signed. Arthur then dropped a dollop of wax on it before pressing his seal into it.

“And like that, a marriage ends,” Lancelot said morosely. Lessa looked down at her hand and slid the ring off, handing it back to Arthur. He accepted it and placed it on the table then pulled out another parchment.

“Shouldn’t we… shouldn’t there be some sort of ceremony?” Bors asked. “Seems wrong to just… sign a paper.” Lessa looked over at Galahad, who stepped up next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“All I care about is that soon, Lessa will be my wife,” he said softly.

“Besides, do you even know how to perform a wedding?” Tristan asked, looking at Bors.

“No… but someone does. Arthur and Lessa were married not long ago. You two remember that was done,” Bors replied. Arthur smiled slightly.

“Lessa, Galahad, step over here please and face each other,” he said. Lessa turned to face Galahad as he took her hands.

“Alessandra, do you take Galahad as your husband, to love and to cherish, to follow and obey wherever you may go, through sickness and in health, until you part from this life?” Arthur said.

Lessa looked up at Galahad and smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

“I do,” she said breathlessly.

“Galahad, do you take Alessandra as your wife, to love and to cherish, to follow and obey wherever you may go, through sickness and in health, until you part from this life?” Arthur said.

“I do,” he said, grinning down at her.

“Do you have a ring?” Arthur asked. Galahad nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring. He slid it onto Lessa’s finger. 

“Then before God and these witnesses here, I pronounce you husband and wife,” Arthur proclaimed. “You may kiss your bride.”

Lessa laughed softly as Galahad pulled her close and kissed her. She then stepped back and looked around the room at the smiling faces of her knights. The two stepped over and signed the contract along with Arthur, who added his seal.

“It is done,” he said, smiling at the couple. Bors walked over and slapped Galahad on the back.

“Who would have thought the youngest of us would be the first to marry,” he said boisterously. “Vanora’s really going to be after me, now.”

“I suspect she would be after you regardless,” Galahad said as Jols entered with a tray of goblets and wine.

“You take care of our Lessa,” Bors said, turning serious and gripping the younger knight by his shoulders while Lessa moved around the room, hugging the others.

“I intend to take care of her for the rest of my life,” Galahad replied.

“Good,” Bors said. He looked at the others. “Dare say I could use a drink at the tavern. These two probably would like to be alone.”

“Thought they already had their wedding night,” Lancelot said, grinning. Lessa’s face turned red as she looked at Galahad.

“I told them, so don’t be angry with your new husband,” Tristan said softly. Lessa turned to the quiet knight in shock.

“Who would have thought that Tristan would be the one for gossip,” she said.

“Not gossip. Just truth,” he said with a small smile before walking out. Lessa looked up at Galahad once they were finally left alone. He took her hand and led her down the hall to his rooms, shutting the door behind him. He grinned when he saw her, the ring glinting from her finger.

“I scarce can’t believe it’s finally happen,” she said, smiling softly at her hand. She looked up at him. “And yet… I feel so guilty that I could be so happy while Dagonet lies in the ground.” A tear slipped down her cheek as Galahad walked over and took her in his arms.

“Please, don’t feel guilt. We all knew this was possible. He knew. He died fighting bravely,” he whispered. 

“How did it happen?” she asked. Galahad let go of her and sat on the bed, pulling her down with him. 

“We were on a frozen lake, the Saxons closing it. We had hoped the ice would break, but when it didn’t, he ran out with his ax and hacked at it,” Galahad said. “We tried to cover him as best we could, but they… he was mortally injured.” Lessa nodded silently, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

“He died a true knight,” she said softly. “Trying to save those he cared about as well as innocents he did not know.” Galahad looked down at her and sighed. “I don’t know what I would have done if it had been you…”

“But it wasn’t me. I came back. And in a few days time, we will leave this place together,” he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Lessa nodded and smiled.

“I cannot wait to start our new life together,” she said with a sigh. “One where I no longer have to worry about you coming home to me safely.”

“Are you sure you’ll be happy as the wife of a simple farmer?” he asked. Lessa laughed softly.

“I’d be happy as whatever as long as I’m with you,” she said truthfully. “Hunter. Farmer. It matters not to me.” Galahd bent down and kissed her softly.

“Then perhaps we should see about filling our home with children,” he said as Lessa laughed.

“That, I most certainly agree to.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedded bliss is short-lived as the Saxons arrive at Hadrian's Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

Lessa and Galahad had just settled down sleep when there was a pounding on his door. Galahad shot up and out of bed, looking back at her with a concerned look on his face.

“Who is it?” he shouted, stepping towards the door as Lessa sat up and held the sheet up to her body. Who would be coming to his rooms at this time of night? She looked around frantically in case she needed to run and hide.

“It’s Jols. You should come to the Wall. And quickly,” he shouted through the door. Galahad quickly set about to getting dressed as Lessa looked around, grabbing at her clothes.

“Stay here,” Galahad said, as he pulled on his breeches and boots, his tunic still hanging open.

“No, it sounded urgent,” Lessa said, pulling her shift on and reaching for her boots.

“Lessa, we cannot be found out by you running from my rooms with me,” he said, frowning at her.

“I may be your wife, but I still have my own mind and get to make my own decisions,” she said, pulling her cloak on. “Besides if anyone asks, we’ll just say that Arthur sent you to fetch me.” Galahad sighed and kissed her cheek.

“I’m not sure what I was thinking by marrying you,” he said with a grin.

“You were thinking what great fun it would be,” Lessa replied with a smirk. Galahad rolled his eyes as he opened the door and looked around the corridor. Once deeming it safe, he motioned to her and they both stepped out.

“Do you know what is going on?” Tristan asked as he joined them. Lessa jumped, not hearing him walk up. 

“No, Jols just said to come to the Wall,” Galahad replied. Tristan nodded as they continued, eventually joining up with Gawain and Lancelot, who smirked at the sight of Lessa in little more than a shift covered by a cloak.

“Shut it, Lancelot,” Lessa said, giving him a warning look.

“I wasn’t about to say a word,” he replied. 

They quickly made their way out of the barracks and to the main portion of the wall where many Roman guards were standing watch. Lancelot bounded up the stairs first and immediately froze as he looked out over the parapet. Lessa felt her heart drop as she followed him.

“Oh god,” she uttered as her hand flew to her mouth. It seemed like hundreds or thousands of campfires filled the land beyond the wall.

“Saxons,” Gawain said as Arthur ran up the stairs behind them, Guinevere not far behind.

The knights looked to Arthur, who stared out at the fires, a solemn look on his face. Lessa pulled her cloak tighter around her.

“What do we do?” she asked, drawing Arthur’s attention. He frowned slightly, not seeming happy to see her there. He looked passed her to the knights.

“Knights, I fear our journey together ends here,” he said. Lessa’s eyes widened as the realization of what he was saying hit her.

He wasn’t going to Rome. He would stay and fight the Saxon army.

“This is madness,” Lancelot shouted. “You cannot stay and fight an entire Saxon army on your own!”

“I must. But I will not ask you to share my fate. Go back to your homeland. Live your lives. I will stay here and fight,” Arthur said before moving down the stairs. The men stood and looked out at the field. Lessa swallowed as fear struck her.

“Shouldn’t you follow your husband, Lessa?” Brutus asked, walking up to the group. Lessa looked at him and then down after Arthur.

“Yes. I must go talk some sense into him,” she said as she ran down the stairs, glaring at Guinevere on the way. She had no proof, but she already suspected Arthur’s decision to stay had something to do with her. Galahad glared at the Roman soldier.

“Suspect the captain will insist on taking her to Rome with him tomorrow,” Brutus commented. “Does make things a bit inconvenient, does it not?” Galahad started to lunge for him, before Lancelot blocked him.

“Not. Now,” he whispered furiously. He spun Galahad around and pushed him towards the stairs, urging the rest of the men to follow before glaring back at Brutus.

“I know you have something planned,” the soldier continued.

“There is an army of Saxons waiting out there to kill us all and you still cannot get over the fact that you lost!” Lancelot spat at him. Brutus stopped and blinked at the knight. “She will never be yours. We’ll make sure to that.” He then turned and stormed off after the others.

~~~

“You can’t do this, Arthur!” Lessa shouted as she ran into his rooms behind him, her eyes bright with tears. He looked over at her.

“I must,” he said. 

“You’ll die!” she shouted.

“Silence, Lessa!” Arthur roared. Lessa grasped at her cloaked, not used to Arthur raising his voice at her. “I… I must do this. I know it complicates things for you, but we will figure that out.”

“Arthur, I don’t care about that right now. I care about you. Living,” she said, stepping closer to him. “I may no longer be your wife, but I care for your safety all the same.”

“Lessa… I am half Briton. I must stay and fight. Go live your life with your knight. Leave this place and be happy,” Arthur said, dismissing her. 

“There are things at play that you do not understand,” Guinevere added as she stepped into the room behind Lessa. “This is bigger than just a fight.” The blonde woman looked at her, unhappy that some woman who barely knew her - barely knew Arthur - had somehow convinced him he needed to stay and fight for the Woads.

“Things that I do not understand? I’ve known this man half my life. Who are you to, to tell me that I don’t understand that he will die tomorrow if he stays!” Lessa shouted at her.

“He is fighting for freedom,” Guinevere said, stepping closer to her.

“HE HAS FREEDOM!” Lessa shouted back.

“Lessa! Now is not the time,” Lancelot said, rushing in. Lessa spun to look at him, her eyes alight with anger.

“Not the time? There is an entire army of Saxons on our doorstep and Arthur thinks it’s his duty to fight them!” Lessa shouted at him. Lancelot looked passed her towards Guinevere, something flickering in his eyes. Lessa looked over at the woman, noticing her walking towards Arthur. Lessa shook her head, not sure she wanted to know what was going on there.

“This is folly, Arthur,” Galahad said as he and the rest of the knights filed into the room.

“It’s not up for discussion,” Arthur said, silencing them all. He looked at Lessa and Galahad, who had stepped to her side. “I will stay. But you should leave. Early. Ride as fast as you can for the next village. I will hold off Lessa’s father. I hope in the confusion of the evacuation, he will not notice that she isn’t there until you are far enough away.”

“But,” Lessa started.

“But nothing, Lessa. Now go,” Arthur said, clearly dismissing them. Lessa resisted the urge to stomp her foot and instead turned and walked quickly out of the room. She didn’t stop until she was in Galahad’s rooms and began pacing.

“He can’t possibly think this is the right thing to do,” she muttered. Galahad sighed and shut the door behind him.

“We won’t talk him out of it,” he said solemnly. Lessa looked up at him and sighed.

“It’s… it’s… gah,” she said, walking over and flopping down on the bed. Galahad moved to sit next to her.

“We mustn’t dwell,” he said softly.

“Your commander is going to his death tomorrow and you think we shouldn’t dwell,” Lessa said, tears falling down her cheeks.

“It is his decision,” Galahad said, though there was anguish in his eyes. Lessa reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

“Maybe… maybe he won’t die,” she said softly. “Maybe it’ll be okay.” Galahad laughed softly.

“That was an abrupt change,” he said. He reached down and tilted her chin up to face him. “I guess this means we have a wild ride ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“Good thing I have my breeches,” Lessa replied. Galahad kissed her forehead and pulled her close, falling back on the bed. 

“We should try and rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle on their doorstep, Lessa waits to see which of her knights will survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

Lessa pulled her hood up over her head as she and Galahad made their way to the stables early the next day. Most of the Roman soldiers were busy with her father’s caravan. She wasn’t sure how Arthur intended to convince her father that she was part of it without showing her face but she trusted him. 

Galahad quickly saddled the horses while Lessa worked just as quickly to fill their bags with the necessities. They had little money, but they couldn’t afford to take too much with them otherwise it would slow them down. New dresses and such would have to wait. She spared a brief thought for the many dresses she was leaving behind in trunks in Arthur and Galahad’s rooms. She hoped the Saxons didn’t burn them.

They mounted, and watched from the stables as she saw the Roman caravan start out of the gate. It was a long procession, but at least the knights and the rest of the villagers waited until a decent amount of time had passed before they started on their own way. Galahad and Lessa rode up to it, intending to ride part of the way with them until they needed to run.

They rode out in silence with Lessa keeping close to the wagon where Vanora and her children were. She kept her hood up to cover her face. Once they were a ways away, Lessa looked back, seeing Arthur along on top a hill, wearing his full armor. Her heart clenched. Sometime in the night, she had come to understand why he stayed. It was a part of him that called out. The Briton in him. She felt part of it call to her as well. But more than that, she was called to stay by Galahad’s side. He was her home now.

She then glanced back at Galahad and the rest of the knights. They were all staring at Arthur as well. Lessa’s eyes widened as she saw the same look come into each of their eyes.

“God no,” she whispered. Galahad turned and met her eyes as a tear slipped out and down her cheek. He looked back at the others and nodded silently as they started to pull their horses over to the wagon containing their armor, motioning for the driver to stop. 

She rode over and hopped off her horse behind Galahad, grabbing his arm.

“Lessa, please don’t,” he begged.

“I’m staying,” she declared. His eyes widened.

“No, you’ll be killed,” he said bluntly.

“I won’t fight. I’ll stay away from the battle. But I’m staying. You’ll need me. People will get hurt and I can heal,” she said quickly. Galahad gripped her arms.

“No. You must keep going and get to safety. If we lose… I don’t want to think about what the Saxons will do to you,” he said.

“I don’t care. I’m your wife now. I go where you go. And if you stay, I stay. Not to mention, my mother was of this land. This is more my fight than yours,” she said defiantly. Galahad studied her a moment and then sighed. He looked around.

“Stay far enough away. If it… it it appears that we are losing, I want you to get on your horse and ride as fast as you can to catch up to the caravan,” he said. Lessa nodded.

“I’m staying too,” Vanora said, walking up behind Lessa.

“Like hell you are, woman!” Bors roared. “Someone has to raise our bastards!”

“Well, make sure you don’t get yourself killed and we’ll raise them together!” Vanora shouted back at him. Lessa looked at the redheaded woman in awe. “Lessa will need help.” Bors rolled his eyes and set back to getting his armor on.

“Gonna be the death of me,” he muttered. Galahad quickly kissed Lessa as her hood fell from her face.

“Quickly. Get somewhere safe,” he said. Lessa nodded and turned back to her horse, happy that one of the things she thought to pack was her healing kit. She and Vanora hopped on her horse and rode off, looking for a safe place to wait. She glanced back at the men, her heart clenched in fear as she saw Galahad watching them.

“They will survive,” Lessa said to herself.

~~~

“What are you doing here?” a voice said angrily. Lessa looked around frantically as she stopped and Vanora bumped into her. They were leading the horse through the woods near the battleground.

She stopped when she saw Guinevere in her Woad battle paint step out from behind a tree.

“We’re just looking for somewhere safe until the battle is over,” Lessa said, scowling at the women.

“This is no place for you,” Guinevere retorted. “Unless you’ve learned to use a blade overnight.”

“So I may not be handy with a bow or a blade, but I can heal,” Lessa said. “So unless you are immortal or impervious to wounds, you will need me.”

“We don’t have time to fight and look out for you,” Guinevere said.

“By all means, point us in the best direction to go and we’ll stay out of your hair,” Lessa said sarcastically. 

“Lessa,” Vanora said softly behind her. Lessa and Guinevere sized each other up in silence.

“This is not your fight, Roman,” Guinevere said. Lessa straightened her back.

“Not my fight? My husband - who is Sarmatian - is out there helping in this fight. He may die,” she said. “Not to mention, my mother was of this land. I have every right to be here.”

Guinevere stared at her a moment in shock.

“Your mother was Briton?” she asked.

“Yes, and nearly every day my father tried to beat the Briton out of me but I fought him tooth and nail. I am no more Roman than you are,” she spat. It seemed as though Guinevere was seeing the young woman in a new light. She whistled and two other women appeared from trees. 

“Take these two to the camp. They are healers,” she said. Lessa nodded to her.

“Thank you,” she said. Guinevere nodded before turning and running off.

~~~

It seemed like they had been waiting hours. Lessa and Vanora were seated on a log near a fire with the horse grazing nearby. They could hear the shouts from where they assumed the fighting at started. At first Lessa spent her time readying bandages and various concoctions that she may need. With the fighting underway, it wouldn’t be long until they started bringing the wounded in.

She stood and looked through the trees, her brow furrowed, as she heard more shouts and the clang of steel against steel.

“Lessa, they will come back to us,” Vanora said, standing and placing a hand on her arm.

“I know. I just hope it’s not dead,” she replied.

“Stop thinking like that,” Vanora said. Lessa shook her head and looked over at her friend.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. They will be fine,” she said, smiling tensely.

“Just think, when this is done… we may not need to leave,” Vanora said. “If they defeat the Saxons and with the Romans gone… this land, it could be our home now.” Lessa nodded and looked at the various Woad healers around them in the small makeshift hospital.

“I often wonder… how things would have been had my mother not died,” she said. 

“Do you think that maybe you might have some family here somewhere?” Vanora asked. Lessa shrugged and sighed.

“Perhaps? Father never really spoke of her,” Lessa said.

“You there! Roman!” one of the women said, walking up. Lessa frowned at her.

“My name is Lessa,” she said. “I’d prefer that to Roman.”

“Lessa?” the woman responded.

“Alessandra. But I hate the name my father gave me, so I choose to go by Lessa,” she replied. “Only my father is Roman.” The woman studied her a moment, a curious look coming over her face.

“What was your mother’s name?” she asked softly, losing some of her harsh edge.

“Aife. My father was Marcus, captain of the Roman guard at the Wall,” Lessa said.

“And why is it you stayed when all the others left for safety?” the woman asked. “How did you escape the Roman caravan? Surely no Roman captain would allow his daughter to do such a thing.” 

“He thinks I’m on the caravan to Rome. I was going to Sarmatia with the knights until… they decided to stay. So I stayed to help,” she said. “It’s… it’s the right thing to do.”

“You are very brave, daughter of Aife,” the woman said solemnly. “I can sense your mother’s spirit in you.” Lessa’s eyes widened as she stepped towards the woman, her body tingling.

“You knew my mother?” she asked. The woman smiled sadly and shook her head.

“I did not, but I have heard the name. But all Woad women are strong and pass that strength to their daughters. You are no Roman, Lessa. You are Briton,” she said. Lessa smiled. “I am Luan.”

Suddenly there was a shout as two men covered in blood crashed into their encampment, carrying another. Lessa gulped as she took in the various blade wounds over the man’s body. They were Woad. She then straightened her back and walked over, determined to get to work.

~~~

As more and more wounded were carried to the camp, Lessa nearly didn’t have time to spare a thought for her knight, though she sent a silent pray of thanks every time she came to a new person and it was none of the knights. 

She wouldn’t allow herself to think of the other possibility that they were lying dead somewhere in the field.

Suddenly a shout rose and a man crashed into the encampment, out of breath.

“It is finished. The Saxon army has been defeated!” he yelled. Shouts of triumph broke out as Lessa took off at a run for the battlefield. She had to find Galahad.

“Lessa! Wait!” she heard faintly from behind her, assuming it was Vanora. Lessa did not stop, instead increasing the speed with which she bounded through the trees. Finally she came to the edge of the field and stopped, looking around. There was smoke everywhere. And bodies littered the ground. So many bodies.

She looked around frantically, searching for any sign of the knights. Finally her eyes fell on Arthur, kneeling on the ground. Behind him stood Galahad, Bors and Gawain. Lessa’s heart soared as she sprinted across the field towards her knight.

“Galahad!” she shouted. He turned and saw her, his battle-weary face breaking out into a grin. 

Lessa launched herself into his arms as her tears mixed with the dirt and blood on his armor. Her own clothing was covered in the blood of the many wounded she had tended.

“Thank god,” she whispered as she kissed his face. “I would have never forgiven you if you did not survive.”

“You’re sounding more like Vanora,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Is it really over?” she asked. He nodded, though a pain expression came over his face. He didn’t speak, but instead looked to the ground. Lessa followed his gaze and gasped when she saw the two bodies on the ground. Even more tears filled her eyes.

“No, not Lancelot and Tristan,” she murmured. Memories of the two flew through her mind. Lancelot making inappropriate jokes. Tristan silent, but always smiling warmly at her. Coming after her whenever she would escape into the woods. Galahad pulled her back to him, rubbing her back as she began sobbing into his chest.

She knew growing up that death was always part of the bargain when it came to the knights. But it still didn’t make it any easier when they did lose them. She still cried whenever they came home wrapped in their cloaks. And then again when they were buried on the hill overlooking the village.

But this was more heartbreaking. They had just gained their freedom and instead of choosing to go off and live, they had stayed to protect this land and the Britons. Lessa sniffled as she could almost hear Lancelot in her mind, making some quip about her running off. She even missed Tristan shooting arrows at her to get her down from a tree. Just hours ago, weren’t they all there witnessing her wedding to Galahad? Her heart almost could not bear the pain of their loss.

“My knights, I have failed you,” Arthur said. “I did not take you off this island and I did not give you freedom.” 

He looked around them and then up, meeting Lessa’s eyes as she looked down at him, tears still streaming down her face. She then looked over and notice Guinevere on the ground across from him, staring at Lancelot. She reached out and gently closed his eyes, seeming to barely control her own tears for a moment. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up, meeting Lessa’s gaze. Suddenly, she straightened her back and blinked, appearing calm. 

Lessa took a deep breath, attempting to regain control of herself. She looked around at the group of solemn faces.

“You’re injured,” she said finally. “We should, we should get you looked after. Vanora’ll want to know that you’re safe, Bors.”

He grunted his acknowledgement, his eyes still on the bodies.

“We should take them with us,” Gawain said. “We can’t leave them here.”

“Let’s go back into the village. I have more supplies at the barracks. We can send for Vanora and… they can start taking the injured there,” Lessa said, starting towards the gates and leading Galahad with her, gripping his hand. The remaining four picked up Lancelot and Tristan, following them silently.

~~~

Once they were back in the barracks and the bodies had been placed in a room, Lessa forced Galahad to sit in the council room as she started to look over him.

“I’m fine, Lessa. There are others who are worse off,” he said. Lessa turned his head and studied a cut across his cheek. 

“No. You need me right now,” she said as she furrowed her brow and set to work getting his armor off. 

“Lessa,” he started. Lessa stopped and took his face in her hands.

“There are other healers,” she said. “Right now, I want to tend to my husband.” He smiled briefly and quietly let her continue. Once his armor was off, she reached for a cloth and dipped it in a bowl of water and started to clean his face.

“I like to hear you call me that,” he said, looking up at her. “Your husband.” Lessa laughed softly.

“It’s what you are,” she replied. “Best get used to it.” They were both silent a few moments before Lessa stopped and put her hands down. “What comes next? For us?” Galahad sighed.

“Well… we can go to Sarmatia. Or… they want to make Arthur king,” he said. Lessa’s eyes widened. She looked around the room, finding Arthur in a corner, quietly conferring with the Woad leader.

“King? Of Britain?” she asked, still looking across the room. Galahad nodded.

“We could… we could stay here. Make our life here. With Arthur as king,” he said. Lessa looked down at him. “I know you wanted to leave, but… I think that it could be a good life. Arthur will be a good leader.”

Lessa smiled and bent down, kissing him.

“Galahad, you are my home. Wherever you are, as long as we are together, we will have a good life,” she said. Galahad grinned and pulled her down into his lap, causing her to laughed. “Besides, now I can keep all my dresses.”

“Really? All of this, and you’re talking about dresses?” he said, staring down at her. Lessa shrugged.

“They did take an awfully long time to make, Galahad,” she said. He chuckled and kissed her again.

“I love you, Lessa.”

“I love you, too, my knight.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle won, it seems as though Lessa will finally get her happily ever after with her knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2004 film "King Arthur."
> 
> Pairing: Galahad/Original Character  
> Genre: Romance/Adventure  
> Rating: Mature (Some sexual references)

Lessa stood next to Galahad on the edge of the cliff, her long blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. She was in one of her better dresses, watching as Arthur and Guinevere were wed and then Merlin declared Arthur king. The knights all grinned at him as Bors bounced his youngest around, calming the baby.

It had been a month since the battle. A month since they lost Dagonet, Lancelot and Tristan. A month since Lessa had married Galahad and snuck away from her father. For a while she had thought maybe her father would just let her go once he discovered she was not among the caravan to Rome. However it took just two weeks before Brutus had returned with a small group of soldiers to fetch her. Arthur had sent him away with a letter explaining that the marriage had been annulled and she was now legally wed to Galahad.

She would stay and there was nothing Brutus or her father could do to force her to go. They had left the next day, with Brutus sporting a black eye that Galahad claimed to know nothing about though Bors casually mentioned he had run into him at the tavern.

Once the ceremony was over, there were cheers as Arthur looked all around them, smiling. He stepped over to his knights, Guinevere on his arm, and began conversing with them. While Lessa still was slightly wary of the woman, as they dealt with the aftermath of the battle, the two had come to slowly accept each other. Guinevere saw that Lessa was happily married to Galahad and not after Arthur. And Lessa came to respect Guinevere’s strength. She could see that she would make a good queen.

She and Galahad had moved into her home that she had shared with her father. At first the two resisted when Arthur offered it to them, saying that as the largest, grandest home in the village, Arthur and Guinevere should live there. Arthur turned it down, saying they would soon start work on building an actual castle and better fortifying the fort - he and Guinevere were content in his rooms in the barracks until then. Part of the walls would be torn down so that the village could be expanded. A fair amount of the villagers had returned and the Woads were now moving within its boundaries and starting up trade.

As more moved in, the more Lessa wanted to find her mother’s family. She had started up a friendship with Luan, who was helping. So far she seemed to think that Lessa’s mother’s family may live in a village farther north and she, along with Lessa and Galahad, had plans to ride there in a few weeks to search.

But today was about celebrating Arthur and Guinevere. Lessa sighed happily as Galahad took her arm and they followed Arthur and Guinevere back to the village square where a large feast was being set up. 

“Are you happy with this life,” Galahad asked, looking down at her. She nodded and smiled up at him.

“What will you do?” Lessa asked. In the month following the battle, they had worked hard to setting the village to rights and burying their dead. But now real life would need to start.

“I will be Arthur’s knight,” he said, looking down at her. “And his counsel.”

“And here I thought you wanted to be a farmer,” Lessa said as the village came into view. Galahad shrugged.

“I think I quite like being a knight,” he said.

“It suits you. I quite like being the wife of a knight,” she replied, absentmindedly placing her hand on her stomach as she smiled to herself.

“Are you alright with living in your father’s house?” Galahad asked.

“Well, it was him I loathed, not the house. Besides, we’ll need the room,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Galahad asked, staring at her. Lessa just smiled and shrugged. A goofy grin filled Galahad’s face. “You mean? Are you? Really?” He stopped walking and turned to face her. Lessa nodded.

“I’ve had my suspicions but when my time came and went, well, that confirmed it,” she said, grinning. Galahad gave a whoop and picked Lessa up, spinning her around. The knights stopped and looked at him.

“I’m going to be a father!” he shouted. The knights grinned and shouted congratulations. Arthur and Guinevere stepped up to them.

“My warmest congratulations to you,” he said, hugging Lessa.

“Suspect it won’t be much longer for you too,” Lessa said, winking at him. Guinevere’s face paled slightly as Lessa and Galahad laughed.

“With time, you’ll get used to her,” Arthur said comfortingly. Guinevere looked at him and then over at Lessa and smiled.

“Come, seems there is much to celebrate this night,” Arthur said. Galahad bent down and kissed Lessa again.

“Indeed there is.”

~~~

Lessa laughed as Gawain brought her back to the table where Galahad, Bors, Vanora, Arthur and Guinevere were seated.

“I’m beginning to wonder just whose wife you are,” Galahad said, pulling Lessa into his lap.

“If you could dance better I wouldn’t be forced to take Gawain out,” Lessa said to him, grinning. 

“Perhaps we should see about getting Gawain married so he’ll leave my wife alone,” Galahad said, glancing over at the knight. Gawain laughed loudly as he reached for a cup of ale.

“There is certainly no lack of eligible maidens now that the Woads are moving in,” he replied as he looked around the crowded square.

“So you want to marry a Woad now,” Bors asked, looking at him.

“I assure you, they make fine wives. If you can keep up with them, that is,” Guinevere said, glancing down the table towards him.

“And can assure you that. I’ve only got a half-Briton and she constantly keeps me on my toes,” Galahad said, gazing at Lessa.

“Lessa has kept life interesting for all of us,” Arthur said, leaning towards Guinevere. “She had a habit of running off outside the Walls anytime she had an argument with her father. And Galahad would be sent after her.”

“I suppose that’s how you fell in love with me, isn’t it?” Lessa replied, looking at Galahad. “All that chasing me through the underbrush.” Galahad chuckled.

“Or up trees,” he added.

“Didn’t she hide in a cave for a bit once?” Bors asked. Guinevere studied Lessa. “Gods forbid you have a daughter just like her.”

“I should welcome it,” Galahad said. “If she is as spirited as her mother, it should be an interesting journey.” Lessa laughed again.

“But what if we have strapping son?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. “You should teach him to be a great knight, like his father.”

“I’d gladly welcome him among my council,” Arthur said, smiling at the two. 

“Son or daughter, I will let them choose to be whatever it is they should like to be,” Galahad said, causing Lessa to grin.

“Yes, that is how it should be,” she said. She then kissed him, causing Bors and Gawain to howl in laughter and whistle.

“Get you home! This is just the first. You still have to have 10 more to catch up to me and Vanora!” Bors shouted. Lessa laughed and looked over at him and then around at her remaining knights. She sighed and then gazed at Galahad, feeling as though her heart would burst in happiness.

Yes, this was as it should be. 


End file.
